The Sins and the fairy
by howard576
Summary: With the threat of the demons clan being unsealed the King of the celestial spirts sends Lucy to another world to gather those who can stop them. But will she be able to stop them or will the demons be unsealed.(Title may change)
1. The mission

**Hey everyone this is an idea I'd had for Fairy Tail and the Seven Deadly Sins for some time now and I finally got around to writing it. Feel free to read this, but if you don't want to you don't have to.**

"Talking"

" _thinking"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins**

 _000000000000_

 **In the land of Fiore, magic is an everyday thing used for all matter of things. This ranges from lighting one house to using it to transport yourself to other locations. But those who dedicate themselves to it are called wizards. These wizards come together and form guilds that do jobs for the people that range from clears some fallen trees to dealing with dangerous wild life. But amongst all the guilds there is one guild that stands out, this guild is called Fairy Tail. And one of it's members is going on an adventure like no other.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The mission**

 **00000000**

In the land of Fiore there is a town called Magnolia. Magnolia is the home of a guild called Fairy Tail and this guild is best known for destroying property and being unruly. But besides that, it is home to some of the best wizards of the land.

Currently it's best members are on their guilds holy land called Tenrou island. An island with a large tree in the middle of it being the most noticeable feature on it. The tree had a gnarled and mildly curved trunk, that ended at a number of large branches. These branches then came together to form what looked like an island on top of an island.

Currently the members of Fairy Tail were battered and bruised as they just finished a fight with a dark guild called Grimoire heart. After many hard-fought battles Fairy tail was able to beat the dark guild and force them off their island.

But as the guild was recovering a new threat attacked them. The dark dragon Acnologia. The dragon proved too strong for Fairy tail to defeat as all their attacks did nothing to it. As Acnologia readied it's dragon breath attack, the members of Fairy Tail joined hands as they braced themselves for the attack knowing that they couldn't get away from it in time. But as the attack came closer to them a bright light appeared before them as they all blacked out.

 **00000000**

Some time later in a weird world filled with stars and small planets, one of the members of Fairy Tail laid there on the ground as she started to stir. She was a girl with shoulder length blond hair tied in a pigtail on the right side of her head. On her right hand was a pink stamp of the Fairy Tail guild mark (If you don't know what it looks like you have to look it up, I don't know how to describe it). She had black boots on that went to her knees and a blue skirt on. Her skirt was held up by a belt that had whip on one side a pouch of keys on the other. She had sleeveless shirt on that was white with a blue cross in the middle of it. This was Lucy Heartfilla.

As Lucy rubbed her eyes as she started to sit up. As she started to get her bearings she was shocked at what she was seeing.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked herself out loud as she stood up as she then realized something. "Where are the others!" She cried out as she tried to look for them.

"They are not here old friend." Said a voice form behind Lucy. Getting caught off guard by it Lucy jumped as she turned to see who it was.

Standing before her was a giant with broad shoulders and an oversized mustache that reached his upper torso. He was clad in plat armor that was white and he wore dark chainmail underneath it. He also wore a helmet that has a pair of massive horns pointing upwards on each side with a plumage on top of it, consisting of three to four distinct feather-like ornaments. And to finish his look he wore a black cape. This was the Celestial spirt king.

"Mustache-man!?" Said Lucy in shock as she didn't know why the king of the celestial spirts was in front of her, while also using her nickname for him.

"It is good to see you old friend, Leo and Capricorn told me what you had just gone though." Said the king as Lucy got confused about something.

"Then, where am I? And where are the others?" She asked not sure what was going on.

"You are in the celestial spirt realm." The king told her as Lucy looked around in shock as no one had every been to this realm before as the king continued. "As for your friends they are safe. At the last second you all activated an ancient spell. This spell is called fairy sphere with it your friends are safe, until the magic wares off."

Hearing this made Lucy feel better, but there was one question in her mind. "Then why am I here?"

"I'm hiring you for a job." The king told her as Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard.

"A Job!? What do you even need me for?" Asked Lucy unsure what she could even do for him.

"Follow me. I will explain on the way." The king told her as he walked onto a planet. Lucy still unsure followed him and walked onto the planet as it then took off.

"For you to understand the job I must first explain the history of our people to you." Said the King making Lucy wonder what he meant by that.

"A long time ago the celestial spirt realm was connected to two world yours and another. This other world could use magic as well, but unlike your world this world had more then just humans living on it. This world had giants, fairies, angles and even demons living on it as well. Around three thousand years ago the demon clan declared war on the other clans. Fearing that they would come to this world and then to yours I sealed the doors to their world off, preventing either side from entering. I do not know how the war was won, but I do know that the demon clan lost the war and were sealed away."

"Then what do you need me for?" Asked Lucy wondering why he needed her.

"I had a vision that the seal will brake, and the demons will return." The King told her as Lucy wondered something.

"Then why do you need me? It sounds like you should warn the other world."

"It's because I didn't see them in their world I saw them in yours." The King told her as Lucy looked like someone took the life right out of her.

"Then…then why me?" Lucy asked softly. There were more stronger wizards out their then her, surely the king could use one of them.

"You are the only one I could summon here, because you have gold keys. There is another who has the other two gold keys, but she is too young and inexperience for such a task." The king told her as he could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"But your task is not to defeat the demons."

Hearing this shocked Lucy as she wondered what her task was. "So, what is the job?" She asked him.

"There was another part of my vision seven knights from the other world fighting the demons. Your task is to find these knights and prevent to demons from being unsealed." The king explained to Lucy as had more questions.

"What are these knights called? Where can I find them? Why are they so important?"

"I only know their name, I'm afraid." The king told her as Lucy could only nod.

"Then what are their name?" Lucy asked him.

"The seven deadly sins." The king told her as Lucy looked at him with blank eyes.

The king saw this and could only ask one thing. "What is it?"

"They sound more like a group of villains then hero's." Lucy told him as the king did admit they kind of do sound like villains.

But before they could say anything a huge gate that was chained up appeared before them. Lucy could only look on in awe at the gate, that looked large enough for even the king to walk through.

"Through this gate in the other world. Once you set foot though it you will end up in a land called Britannia. It will be there you will find the sins." The king told Lucy who could only gulp as the task before her.

"Two more things old friend." Said the king as Lucy looked up at him. "Frist off once you get through I will reseal this gate to prevent anything from coming through. But do not worry I will leave just enough of a crack for you to summon your spirts."

Hearing this made Lucy feel better as she wasn't sure if she could do this without her spirts. "And the other thing?" She asked as she wondered what it was.

"I'm going to give you a new magic." Said the King as Lucy was shocked to hear this, wondering what the magic was. "This magic is called star dress. With it you gain the same abilities as the spirt you summon. It will take some time for you to get use to it, but I'm sure it will serve you well."

The king's eye then glowed as Lucy felt the knowledge of the magic flow into her. The king then waved his hand at the door causing the locks to fall off, as the door then opened.

Lucy took a step forward as she was still unsure about all this. But then again who wouldn't be going to another world to prevent demons from being unsealed. But if she didn't do it then the demons would come to her world and destroy it.

As Lucy was about to put her first foot though the gate, the King called out to her. "Wait I forgot to give you something."

Turning around Lucy saw the King was holding something out to her. Looking closer she saw it was a palatium key that had three small diamonds on the top in a triangle fashion with a picture of a crown in the middle.

"What is this?" Asked Lucy as she had never seen a key like this before.

"This is my key." The king told her as Lucy gasped at hearing that. She looked down at the key with awe as she's never heard of this key before.

"I am giving you this key for your mission, but there is something you must know." The king told her as Lucy looked right into his eye's. "You must only use it when all other options fail. The more I go through the gate the harder it will be to keep it sealed."

Hearing this Lucy looked down at the key and nodded as she took it. Shew then turned to the gate again as she walked though it, disappearing from the king's view.

"Good luck old friend." The King said to himself as he resealed the gate but left just enough open for the spirts to get through.

 **00000000**

 _ **Britannia, Royal Castle**_

In the land of Britannia a lone knight was walking though the royal castle as he suddenly stopped and looked to the sky as if he felt something. He continued to look as a smile formed on his face.

"So that old fool opened to gate to his realm." The knight said to himself. "That means I will succeed with my goals then." The knight then continued onwards as he wondered who the king of the Celestial spirts sent to this land in order to stop him.

 **Well be honest what do you think about it. In this story Lucy will join the sins and help them battle the demons. I won't be easy for he at first, but she will be able to hold her own in time.**

 **So once again feel free to let me know what you think.**


	2. The Dragon Sin of Wraith

"Talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Spells"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins**

 _000000000000_

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Dragon Sin of Wraith**

 **00000000**

In the Land of Britannia lays the kingdom of Liones. This kingdom isn't like any in the land of Fiore, as it was more in the medieval era and there are no magic guilds. But none the less magic does exist on these lands. The kingdom is protected be elite knights known as holy knights. These holy knights are worth 100 regular knight and each one has their own unique magic.

The Seven deadly sins were also once a group of Holy knights themselves, but ten years ago they were framed for the murder of the great holy knight Zaratras, leader of the holy knights. With no way to prove themselves innocent, the sins had no choice but to separate ways and go into hiding.

Until now.

 **00000000**

 _ **Kaynes Village**_

In the small village of Kaynes most of its men were at a new bar that appeared out of no where, but it had good booze, so no one really asked where it came from. The bar name was the Boar hat. It is a four-story build with a cone roof. It had a green deck surrounding it with some walking steps in the front. The main bar was on the main floor and was a large room with many tables placed around, with the far wall from the door being the counter with a bottle display.

Inside the bar everyone was sitting around having a good time as a young boy with blond hair was moving about bring people their booze. This kid wore a white shirt with a black vest over it with a black tie loosely tied around his neck. He wore white pants and black shoes. But what all the guest saw was strapped to his back was a sword that had some sort of serpent as a handle.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting! The "Boar Hat" meat pie special." Said the kid as he handed three men a meat pie as the three men dig into it, until they tasted it.

"This is disgusting!" The three of them yelled at the same time as they spitted everything out of their mouths. And at the same time they spilled the rest of the pie on the floor.

Meanwhile the kid didn't look surprised at all. "As I expected. We're known for great booze but terrible food."

"What did you just say!" One of them yelled at the kid.

"You should have said that first." Another said.

But the last one was worried. "Hey, he has a sword!"

But he kid wasn't worried at all. "Clean it up." Was the kid said as he snapped his fingers. At first the men thought he meant they had to clean it up, but then a pig walked into the room and stopped before them.

"Geez what a pain." The pig said shocking the three men as the pig looked at the boy. "What do you want from me?"

"Clean up the floor." The boy told the pig as the pig started to clean up the food while complaining about it.

"How about feeding me some real food scraps?" The pig asked as the boy thought about something.

"If it's a whole pig roast, I seriously feel I could pull it off." The boy threatened, scaring the pig.

"Delicious!" Cried out the pig in fear. "These food scraps are the best!"

Soon after everyone calmed down and after the three men ordered some booze, everyone in the bar continued talking to each other. There were two conversations going on. The first was about the seven deadly sins and where they were, but a lot of people thought them to be dead since they were being hunted by the holy knights. But one person stated something that made them wonder 'If they were dead why are their wanted posters updated every year?'.

The other conversation was about a rumor of a knight wandering about in rusty amour. No one knew where the knight came from, but they sure did have their stories about it. Some thought the knight was one of the sins searching for the others, while others thought it was the ghost of one of the sins.

Then out of no where the door slammed open and a knight wearing rusty was in the door way.

"The Seven deadly sins." Was all the knight said weakly, but hearing this people screamed as they rushed past the knight and ran away as fast as they could.

The kid then jumped the bar counter as he looked at the knight. "Who are you?" The kid asked, but at that moment the knight fell over backwards. The force from the fall caused the knight's helmet to come off revealing a teenage girl with silver hair.

"A woman?" The pig said in confusion.

But before either one could say or do anything a pillar of light appeared in the bar. While the pig covered its eyes with its ears to protect his eyes, the boy watched as his hand slowly going for his blade. Then the light faded, standing there was Lucy a little disoriented from her trip.

As the boy watched Lucy with wonder, Lucy put her left hand on one of the tables to get her bearings. She then saw the boy and pig as the three of them just stared at each other.

"Hello." Said Lucy as she waved at them. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"Sure." Said the boy as he then looked at the knight on the ground. "But first help me with this."

"OK." Said Lucy as she had no other choice but to do what he said, as she didn't know where she was or how to go about finding the sins. But if this boy tried anything weird she would be ready for him.

Soon the two of them got the amour off the girl revealing a black one piece suit she was wearing and placed her on a bed on the next level.

As the boy watched the girl Lucy asked if she could use a restroom, with he boy telling her were one was. After freshening up Lucy was heading back to where the other two were, when she saw the pig walking that way.

"He owns a pig?" Said Lucy out loud and the pig turned her way.

"I'm am not a pig, I'm hawk." The now dubbed hawk told her.

"A talking pig!" Yelled Lucy. Sure, she has meet talking cats, but a pig was a new one.

"Why are you so surprised?" Asked Hawk wondering why she was so shocked.

"Are you kidding have you ever seen another talking pig?" retorted Lucy as Hawk didn't have an answer for her.

"So..." Started Lucy getting hawk's attention. "What is this place?"

"This is the Boar's hat." Hawk told her as Lucy wasn't quite happy with the answer.

"And the Boar hat is at?"

"Oh, its currently in the village of Kaynes, but that could change soon." Hawk told her as Lucy wonder what he meant by it 'could change soon'.

But Lucy kept her mouth shut as they went to where the boy and the girl were. As Lucy opened the door they saw the boy groping the girl who was awake as she was just staring at the boy. Lucy and Hawk just stared at the boy as he groped her.

"Well you have no abnormalities in your heartbeat." The boy told the girl as the girl could only say 'Thank you' dumbfoundedly.

"You bastard, acting so aloof!" Cried Hawk in shock and anger.

But Lucy walked up to him and wacked him upside the head. "You can't go groping girls." She yelled at him as the boy looked unfazed.

"Where am I?" Asked the girl as she looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. Lucy also wished to know the answer.

"You came into my shop in some crazy daze and suddenly keeled over." The boy told her as he opened the curtain on the nearby window.

"Shop?" Asked the girl not sure what to make of it.

"The Boar hat! It's my shop." The boy clarified to her.

"Are you… the owner?" The girl asked him as she was still trying to understand everything.

"Is that strange?" The boy responded as he was used to hearing that.

"Wait he is?" Lucy asked Hawk who could only shake his head before answering.

"He is." Hawk told her before adding. "And if he offers you food don't take it."

Hearing that Lucy wasn't sure how to respond to that as she then heard the girl scream as the both turned to see the boy had drawn his sword. But all it was, was just the handle with a little bit a of broken blade. In all it didn't look like it could truly hurt anyone.

"Did I scare you?" Asked the boy with a laugh. "Even if it's just the hilt, it looks pretty authentic if I just show it off, right? This is what you'd call an incentive for people not to run off without paying."

Lucy just stared at the hilt and what he just said. ' _If Erza was here she would probably agree with him and give him pointers too._ ' Thought Lucy with a sweat drop.

"A lot of different customers come to this bar after all." The boy continued as he put the hilt away. "It hard being the owner."

"I feel sorrier for the customer that get their cash stolen from you after being feed your food." Countered Hawk as he walked into the room more.

The girl then took a look at Hawk and then got of bed and walked over to him. Lucy thought she was going to freak out, but the girl did the opposite.

"Wow! It's a talking piggy! I begged my father for one when I was a little girl." Said the girl as she hugged Hawk and petted him. Then her stomach growled as the girl bushed.

"Right are you hungry?" Asked the boy as the girl nodded. "Ok, what about you?" He asked Lucy.

Lucy was about to say yes, but then she remembered what Hawk said to her. "No thank you. I just need to know where I am and what's going on around here." She told him as the boy nodded.

Later down in the bar the boy was making the girl her food, the girl and Lucy were sitting at the bar counter.

"You know we never introduced ourselves." Started Lucy as the girl looked at her. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hello Lucy, my name is Elizabeth." Said the now name Elizabeth as the boy placed a plate of food in front of Elizabeth.

"In addition to looking after me, you're even giving me food. Just... what can I do to repay you?" Asked Elizbeth as she grabbed her fork and knife and got ready to get. Lucy looked at the food and it looked quite nice. She then looked at Hawk and wondered what he was talking about.

"It's all right, just eat!" the boy told Elizabeth who took a bite and stopped.

"How is it? It tastes horrible right?" Asked the boy with no shame in his voice at all.

"Yes." Elizabeth told him as she still had he fork in her mouth.

"I knew it." Both the boy and Hawk said at the same time.

"Then why did you give it to her!" Cried out Lucy.

"Because she was hungry." The boy told her as if nothing was wrong. "Now then how about I hold up my end of the deal. What do you want to know?"

"Well Hawk told me we're in Kaynes Village, but is it in Britannia?" Lucy asked him as the boy looked at her weird.

"We are, but on the outskirts of it's territory. Why don't you know that?" He asked trying to figure her out.

Lucy looked at the people in the room and decided to tell them the truth. After all she doubted she could lie to them, since she knew nothing about this world. "The truth is I came form another world."

Hearing this both Elizabeth and Hawk gave her weird looks. "Oh, that explains things." The boy told her.

"Wait!" Said Lucy dumb founded as Elizabeth and Hawk shared her shocked look. "You believe me?"

"Yeah." The boy told her as Lucy stared at him. "I've heard of other worlds before and the way you entered my bar supports your story. Though I do wonder, why are you here?"

"I was sent here to find the Seven deadly sins." Lucy told him hoping he might know where they are.

"Wait your looking for them too?" Asked Elizabeth as Lucy looked at her and was shocked she finished her plate.

"Humm, why are you looking for them?" The boy asked Elizabeth, as Elizabeth looked and answered him.

"I need their help to save the kingdom." Started Elizabeth but a loud pounding on the door stopped her form continuing.

"There was a notice from the village!" Yelled somebody from outside, as five knights in light amour stood in front of door. "We are the knights garrisoned at the base of the mountain who serve the holy knight himself! We have come to capture the rust knight who appears to be one of the 'Seven deadly sins'."

Back inside Lucy was confused at why the knights wanted the sins, but Elizabeth looked scared for her life.

Meanwhile with the boy. "Some noisy guys have arrived." He said as he didn't care, until he saw Elizabeth face.

"Come out quietly!" Yelled one of the knights. "If you do so we won't unsheathe our swords."

But still no one came out. "He must be an old man! Seems he's scared of us." Said the same knight as he laughed. "All right! Then I'll give you thirty seconds!"

"Don't need it." Said the boy as he walked out with an uncomfortable looking Lucy.

"That was fast." The knight said in surprise as he regained his composer. "Who are you two!?" He demanded.

"I'm the owner." The boy told him as he then gestured to Lucy. "And this is my new bar hand."

The knight looked at the two as neither fit the discerption he was given. "Where's the rust knight!? Bring him out!" The knight demanded.

"Come on out." Said the boy as he and Lucy stepped to the side.

"Looks like your pretty quick to understand…" Started the knight but stopped when Hawk walked out wearing some of Elizabeth's amour.

"I'm Hawk the rust knight." Said Hawk proudly.

"Th-this pig is one of the 'Seven deadly sins'!?" Asked one of the knights in disbelief.

"Like hell it is!" The main knight told him as he was pissed off with the stunt they were pulling.

"What!" Said Hawk in annoyance. "I'm the leader of the knights od disposing of scarps of food! Don't you know that?"

"There is no such group of knights!" Cried out the main knight in annoyance as Lucy was trying not to laugh at him.

Then the Main knight grabbed the boy's shirt and lifted him up into the air. "You Brat! You've got some guts mocking a knight." He told the boy, but the weird thing was the boy didn't even flinch or look worried at all.

But at that moment Elizabeth ran away from the Boar hat via its back door. But she wasn't quite enough as the other knights saw her leave.

"Mr. Alioni, a woman just ran out the back door!" Yelled one of the knights.

"What!" Said Alioni in surprise as he quickly regained his composure once more. "That woman is probably the rust knight! After her!"

Soon the five knights ran after Elizabeth as the others just watched. Soon Lucy ran after them as she didn't want anything bad to happen to Elizabeth while the boy looked at Hawk.

As Elizabeth ran through the nearby wood she could hear the knights yelling. "Don't let your guard down! If she's really one of the Seven deadly sins, she must possess considerable skill." One of the knights yelled as Elizabeth jumped over logs and rocks.

But then she heard the knights cry out in pain. Daring a look, she saw three knights on the ground as the fourth one was hit by a glowing whip held by Lucy.

"How dare you attack us. Do you not know who this is?" Said Alioni as he got his sword ready, but then out of no where Hawk rammed into his back sending Alioni flying as he hit a tree head on, he then slowly slid down it until he fell off it, unconscious.

"I've got nothing against you, but… I'm getting double the amount of food for dinner tonight for doing this." Hawk said to the knight he sent flying as the boy appeared and the four of them regrouped.

"I'd sent Hawk to help you though it looks like you didn't need it." Said the boy as he looked at the four downed knights.

"I just got lucky." Saud Lucy was she rubbed the back of her head.

"So..." Said the boy as he looked at Elizabeth. "How does the rest of your story go?"

Hearing this Elizabeth nodded as the three of the deserve to know after helping her again. "The reason I am searching for the Seven deadly sins is to stop the holy knights."

"Who are the holy knights?' Lucy asked Hawk in low voice.

"They're the knights among knights who protect Britannia. They're considered hero's." Hawk told her as Elizabeth heard their conversation.

"And they are a terrifying existence. Just one of them has enough power to match an entire country's army." Elizabeth continued what Hawk said as Lucy looked scared, as Elizabeth had one more thing to add. "What if they decided to wage war against Britannia?"

Hearing this the others were surprised and were wondering where it was going, as Elizabeth explained.

"A few days ago, due to a coup d'état orchestrated by the holy knights, the king was captured. The kingdom has essentially fallen into the hands of the holy knights. In order to start a war, they are forcibly recruiting people form the town and villages surrounding the kingdom. The men are to be trained as soldiers, the women and children are to bring food for storage, and the elderly are to construct castle walls. Without mercury those who oppose them are…."

Elizabeth didn't need to finish as they understood what would happen. "Soon enough the effects of their actions will befall this region too." She finished.

"Seriously!?" Stammered Hawk in shock.

"That sounds pretty bad." The boy said with a calm face.

"But why don't the people stand up after hearing about this? If the holy knights are really meant to protect the kingdom that would mean the people as well." Asked Lucy in confusion as she tried to understand everything.

Elizabeth shock her head. "The holy knights are hero's if they ask for the people help they will help. And those who don't, people will think them as traitors." She told Lucy who didn't like hearing that.

"If there were one thing that could stop the holy knights, it would be the Seven deadly sins!" Finished Elizabeth as she told them her story.

' _So that's why your looking for the sins.'_ Thought Lucy as she was about to tell Elizabeth her reason.

"Come on." Said the boy as the others looked at him. "Are you looking for the Seven deadly sins, even knowing what kind of people they are?"

Elizabeth just looked the boy in the eye, not with anger but with kindness. "When I was five or six, my father often told me stories. Apparently the Seven deadly sins were the strongest and cruelest order of knights in the kingdom, formed by seven brutal criminals who carved symbols of seven beasts into their bodies."

Hearing this caused Lucy to sweat in fear. 'These are the knights that are going to save everyone.' Thought Lucy in fear as Elizabeth continued.

"Ten years ago, they were accused of plotting to overthrow the kingdom, and disintegrated after all the holy knights in the kingdom launched a general offensive against them."

"And there were rumors of them all dying, if I recall." The boy added as Elizabeth was about to say something when Lucy cut her off.

"They're all alive." She told them. "The person who sent me told me he had a vision of the future of them all fighting the problem I was sent here to prevent."

Hearing this Elizabeth asked Lucy something she had been wondering for a bit. "Why are you looking for the Seven deadly sins?"

Lucy looked at them thinking about it. If they believed she was from another world then they should believe this. "To gather them and stop the demon clan from being unsealed." Lucy told them as everyone had different reactions.

Hawk looked like he was going to wet himself. Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth in shock. But the boy, they boy's eye went hard like he was ready to fight for his life.

"What did you say?" The boy asked her as his personality did a 180.

Seeing this Lucy took a step back in shock and fear. "I was sent here by the Celestial spirt king to find the Seven deadly sins and help them to prevent the demon clan return." Lucy told him in fear, while wondering what caused the change in personality.

The boy stayed quite hearing this as another voice boomed out. "The demon clan! HA! You'd have to be crazy to believe such nonsense!"

Turning around everyone saw a large man wearing bronze amour, that small spikes on the left shoulder and a sword attached to the back. He had gray buzz cut hair and a curly mustache and thick plucked eyebrows.

"Who are you?" Asked Lucy as she got in front of the others to protect them, even though her knees were shaking a little.

"I am lord Twigo." Answer Twigo as he looked behind him at his knocked-out men. "And snice my men are unconscious and you're in the area, you must be then ones reasonable for this." He then drew his sword (that was a broadsword) as he finished.

Lucy then pulled out one of her keys as the others were wondering what she was doing.

" **Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus**." Said Lucy as there was a bright light. When the light faded there was a humanoid bull standing before Lucy. He had a white body with black spots on it and two horns on his head. He wore nothing other then a speedo being held by a silver belt that had a red circle on the front and had a circler nose ring. His for arms were wrapped and had a belt wrap around his body holding a large axe.

Seeing this everyone, but the boy where shocked to see this cow man appear out of nowhere. But the boy looked more like he was surprised more then anything.

"Hello nice body." Said Taurus to Lucy as Lucy sighed at the comment.

"Taurus, I need you to deal with this guy." Lucy told him as she pointed at Twigo.

Taurus then pulled out his axe. "Of course, my nice body." Said Taurus as he then leapt at Twigo who was still shocked at the sight of Taurus.

Taurus swung his axe down at Twigo, creating a dust cloud as the blow landed. As the dust was in the air Lucy felt good about the blow as she waited for the dust to settle, while Elizabeth was still surprised at what Lucy did. She was about to ask her about it when the dust settled, and everyone could see that Twigo had his sword out in front of Taurus. Seeing this Lucy was as shocked as Taurus as Twigo didn't even move form his spot.

"I was worried for a second there, but it seems your all show, no might." Twigo said as he pushed Taurus away from him.

Twigo then swung his sword with enough force to push Taurus away form him as he landed on the ground with a thud. As Taurus tried to get up Twigo swung his sword again as a blast of concentrated air hit him causing him to glow and disappear, shocking the others. But the blast wasn't done as the wind knocked the others down.

As they got up Elizabeth's hair moved to the side revealing a blue sqhere earing on her left ear. Seeing this Twigo eyes went wide.

"Confirmed!" Twigo yelled out confusing the others, while Elizabeth was scared. "Princess Elizabeth."

"Princess Elizabeth!?" Cried out Hawk in shock and surprise. "As in the princess of the kingdom!"

"You're a princess!?" Lucy asked in shock as she put her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"There is a search order out for you thought-out the kingdom. You won't run, will you?" Twigo asked as he what he said next sent chills down both Lucy's and Elizabeth spines. "The orders are to capture you alive… But it can't be helped if you die in an accident can it."

Hearing this the boy said the only thing they could do at the time. "We're going." He told the others as he turned and ran away with the others quickly following him.

"There's no way I can allow myself to be captured. There's no way I can give up!" Elizabeth cried out as she ran.

Twigo heard this as he readied his sword. "Confirmed! Accidental death!" He cried out as he swung his sword cutting down every tree in its path. It would have cut the girls too if the boy didn't pull them to the ground letting the slash fly over them.

Twigo then walked into the fallen trees as he looked around. "Now then, what will the circumstances of death be? Crushing by a falling tree or from blood loss from the cut of the whirlwind?" He asked himself as he continued looking for their bodies.

Meanwhile Lucy opened her eyes and saw that the boy was over Elizabeth shielding her from fallen branches. Lucy then started to get up as she looked around herself. ' _He has this much power and he's not even one of their strongest_.' She thought with fear, until she saw Hawk.

"Hawk are you OK!?" Lucy asked with fear for his well being as she saw he had a twig had stuck itself into him.

"You call this skewered-pig state ok." He countered before he started to cry and ran off. "Momma!"

Twigo watched as Hawk ran off. "A pig? Well what ever." He said to himself as he walked in the direction she saw the pig come from.

Back with Elizabeth she got up off the ground and started to walk towards Twigo direction.

"Elizabeth where are you going?" Asked the boy as Elizabeth stopped to answer him.

"I won't be able to get away." She told him as Lucy walked up to her a slapped her.

"That's all you can do after everything you said." She told Elizabeth who had he hand on her face where Lucy slapped her.

"I understand, somewhat, what you're going through. I ran away from home to have a better life. Once I found a place I could called home my father sent people after me to bring me home just to marry me off. The people he hired nearly destroyed everything my new home had. I was willing to give myself up to save my new family, but they stop me, and they save me from my father. So, don't give up now when you just started."

Hearing this Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say as the boy walked pass them.

"Nice speech Lucy." The boy praised. "Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am the dragon sin of Wraith, leader of the Seven deadly sin. Meliodas."

Hearing the two girls were shocked to hear that one of the sins they were looking for was right in front of them the whole time.

Twigo on the other hand was shocked to hear the boys claim. "A lowly boy claiming to be the leader of those traitors. Unacceptable!" He cried out and charged forward with the goal to cut Meliodas in two. But as he said this, his sword made contact with Meliodas's sword Twigo felt a great deal of force hit him instead.

' _What is this_?' Thought Twigo as he looked down at himself and saw cut all over his amour and his hair was a mess as well. ' _My sword would have certainly have finished him off. But the one who took the blow was me?_ '

He then saw that the sword Meliodas had was drawn and all it was, was just the handle with a broken blade.

Looking at what just happened Twigo came to an overwhelming conclusion. ' _This is the leader of the Seven deadly sin_.' He thought as he took a step back in fear.

' _I have two options_.' Thought Twigo as he took a step back while Meliodas just stood there. ' _I can either fight him or I can run, which will look bad for me at first, and tell a real holy knight about this._ '

Twigo then turned around and started to run, knowing he couldn't win. Then out of no where a giant green pig landed on him. Luckily for Twigo he was still alive, but he wouldn't be moving for some time.

"What the!" Cried out Lucy in shock at the sight of the giant pig.

"Oh, don't worry Lucy that's just mama Hawk." Meliodas told her like it was no problem. "Anyway, looks like both of you found you first sin."

"About the remaining six, I've got business with them too. So, I've started searching for them recently and if what Lucy said is true then were going to need them." Meliodas told them as Elizabeth wondered something.

"Then why the bar?" She asked wondering about it.

"To gather information." Meliodas told her as he then got a thought. "If I had two serving girls, then I'd be able to get more customers and more information."

Meliodas then looked at the girls but more so Elizabeth. "You'll both come with me…right?" He asked them.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said almost instantly.

"Ok." Said Lucy as a rope ladder came down mama.

"Let's get outta here!" Said Hawk from the top of mama.

Soon all of them where on top of mama as she walked away from the village and the knights. Each person thinking about different things. Elizabeth was thinking how lucky she was to find Meliodas so fast. Lucy about the gap in her power towards the people of this world. And Meliodas had an unreadable look on his face as he was deep in thought about what could come to Britannia.

 **So here's the next chapter, what do you think?**

 **Now I know there are some of you out there wondering why Taurus got beaten so easily. The answer is that the people in the Seven deadly sins world are stronger then those in the fairy tail world. But don't worry Lucy will be getting stronger as the story goes on.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. The sword in the ground

**I first want to thank everyone's support that you have given me after that one review I got. I cannot put into words how I felt about your support and I can only hope that I can live up to your expectations with this story. So once more thank you.**

"Talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Spells"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins**

 _000000000000_

 **Chapter 3:**

 **The sword in the ground**

 **00000000**

It has been two days since Lucy came to Britannia and meet Elizabeth, Hawk and Meliodas. Since that time Lucy and Elizabeth have become good friends telling each other about their worlds. Currently they were sitting in the bar as Hawk mama was walking to their next destination. During this time Elizabeth had changed out of that one-piece suit and into something else. Currently she was wearing a pink button shirt that end above her belly button with a black ribbon tied at the collar and a dark mini shirt being held up by a pink belt, and for some reason she wore a black stocking on her left leg with black-white heels.

When Meliodas first brought Elizabeth her new clothes both Lucy and Hawk called him a pervert, but Meliodas said it was the bars uniform and that he only had one at the moment. Lucy offered Elizabeth new clothes to wear, but Elizabeth told her she was ok with these clothes for now.

"Amazing!" Said Elizabeth as she listened to Lucy telling her about her team. "You know three people raised by dragons."

"Yeah, but to be honest at first I thought they were lying or mistaken." Lucy told her as she then held herself in shock and fear. "But after seeing Acnologia I believe them now."

Elizabeth watched as Lucy was so badly shaken by mentioning this dragon. "Was it that terrifying?" She asked trying to understand how bad it was.

"It was." Lucy told her as she regained her composure. "It took everything we threw at it like it was nothing. And when it truly attacked us we knew there was nothing we could do. So, we just held hands and awaited our fates together."

Elizabeth held her head low as she heard this thinking the worst. But then she thought of something "But, if you're here, doesn't that mean your friends are safe?" She asked hoping she was right.

Lucy picked her head up hearing this. "Oh, they are." Lucy told her as Elizabeth was shocked to hear this, then confused.

"They are! How do you know this?" Elizabeth asked her wondering how she knew this with such certainty.

"Before I came to this world the Celestial spirt king told me that there were safe." Lucy told her as Meliodas walked over to them.

"So, this Ancologia is that powerful?" Meliodas asked her curious about the dragon.

"It is." Lucy told him as she added her two cents. "I don't know if anyone can beat it. Its power is just too much to handle."

"There is no such thing as unbeatable." Meliodas told Lucy who didn't believe him.

"You didn't see him or face Meliodas. Just looking at him felt like looking death in the face." Lucy told him as Meliodas said nothing but gave her a look of understanding.

Seeing the mood Lucy was in Elizabeth decided to change the topic. "So, Sir Meliodas are you and the other deadly sins such villains as everyone says you are? And if so what crime did you commit?" Elizabeth asked wondering what they did to cause the kingdom to hate them so much.

Hearing this Lucy picked her head up and she too wondered what they did.

Meliodas put his hand to his chin as he thought about it. "What kind of crime." He asked him before he answered. "Ten years ago... I roamed throughout Britannia stealing all the underwear in sight." He told them as both girls went wide eyed at the answer.

"You're lying right!?" Asked Elizabeth in disbelief.

"It's a lie." Meliodas told her evenly causing both girls to fall over anime style as he continued. "Actually, I walked around groping the breasts of over a thousand woman."

"You can't be serious!?" Cried out Lucy in shock and disbelief as both her and Elizabeth got up.

"Kidding." Meliodas told them as both girls fell over again.

"Sir Meliodas, please stop making fun of us!" Elizabeth cried out as she then thought of something. "Or is it that you committed a crime that you cannot speak about?" She asked as Meliodas had a blank look on his face.

"Something like that." Was all he said leaving both girls wondering what he meant.

Lucy then deicide to change topics again. "So how are we going to find the other sins?" She asked wondering if there was a plan or not.

"Since we have no leads we just go from town to town getting information as we go." Meliodas told her as Lucy had a better idea.

"Or we can gain the info another way." Said Lucy as she pulled out one of her silver keys. " **Open the gate of the southern cross, Crux!** " Said Lucy as she summoned a spirt.

Soon floating before Elizabeth and Meliodas was a man with a head shaped like a metal cross that had golden floral-like patterns on the ends. He also had a white mustache in the shape of cross on the ends. He wore a medieval like shirt and green pants. On his feet he wore wooden pointed shoes. He had orange skinny arms and legs and he also wore blue coloured knobs on his elbows and wrists.

"Who's this Lucy?" Asked Meliodas as he looked at Crux with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Crux." Lucy told him as he gave he the look saying go on. "He knows everything about Celestial spirts and everyone they made contract with."

"But how does that help us?" Asked Elizabeth as she didn't follow Lucy's train of thought.

"Well I was hoping he could help use track down the sins." Lucy told her as she then turned to Crux. "Can you?" She asked her sprit as all she got was a snot bubble from him.

"He's sleeping." Meliodas said out loud with a neutral voice.

"No, he's not. He just thinking right now." Lucy correct him as Crux's bubble popped.

"I'm not sure if I can, miss Lucy." Crux told her as he then explained why. "It's easier for me to access celestial spirts since I'm in that world and had contact with them. But here the magic is different, and I have no idea about any of the other sins."

Hearing this Lucy did know what to say. She was hoping Crux could speed this along, but he does have limits after all.

"What if you have some magic to go with?" Asked Meliodas as everyone turned to him.

He then showed his dragon tattoo to them. "This tattoo was made by one of the sins and she used her magic to make sure that even if my arm gets cut and then heals the tattoo will still be there in one piece. Could you track the magic and find her?" He aske Crux who placed his hand on the tattoo.

"Maybe." Crux told him as he felt the magic in the tattoo. "Each person magic is like a finger print. No two magic users are the same, so I might be able to."

"Really!" Said Lucy in joy as they could find another sin.

"I won't lie I may not be able to find her. But I'll do my best." Crux told her as another snot bubble came out.

"He's sleeping again." Meliodas said again in the same neutral tone.

"He's not he's searching for your fellow sin." Lucy told him as Meliodas waved his hand in front of Crux.

"Well we'd better move him since he could scare the customers." Meliodas told Lucy who understood, as she and Meliodas moved him upstairs and out of sight.

Once they were downstairs Lucy wondered something. "So, when are we going to get to our next destination?" She asked as no sooner as the words left her mouth that Mama Hawk stopped and since it was Lucy's and Elizabeth first time they both fell over from the stop. But before Elizabeth could hit something Meliodas stood in front of her and caught her as her chest went into his face.

"Ouch." Said Lucy as she saw the two. "Why does he always go out of his way form her?" Lucy asked herself out loud.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Said Hawk as he entered the room. This made Lucy wonder more about Meliodas as he was so protective of Elizabeth even though they just meet. And then there was how he acted when she told him about the demons.

' _Who are you?_ ' Lucy thought as she got up.

"Right now." Meliodas said as he answered Lucy's earlier question.

"So where is here?" Asked Elizabeth as she stepped away from Meliodas.

"The next area where we can get information. The village of Bernia." Meliodas told them as he added. "After all Lucy's spirt can only find one sin so its up to us to find the rest."

Soon the four of the left the boar hat and as soon as they were a few feet away, Mama Hawk started to dig underground. Once she was done only the building was visible and the ground looked normal like the Boar Hat had been there for years.

Both girls were shocked at this and looked at Meliodas who understood what they were saying. "Oh, that. She does that all the time." He told them as that was normal for him.

"You know what. I'm not even going to try." Lucy said to herself as they continued on. Not wanting to say 'how is that normal' or something like that.

As they walked Meliodas told them why they were here. "I stock the bar with alcohol from a lot of different regions." He told them.

"So, we came here for a refill then?" Lucy asked him.

"That's right. I come here once every few years, but Bernia's alcohol is one of a kind." Said Meliodas.

"Why is that?" Asked Elizabeth wondering what made the ale so good.

"Bernia ale is made with famous river water hailed as the best in Britannia, and grout growing abundantly along that river has fans all over Britannia!" explained Meliodas as they walked over a bridge.

"Wait," Said Hawk as he looked below the bridge. "That famous river water all dried up. What's going on?"

"The herbs along the river are also wilted." Added Elizabeth.

"Maybe it's just a drought." Lucy told them trying to figure it out. But then out of no where Elizabeth shivered.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" asked Meliodas as everyone was looking at her.

"Nothing, I just got the chills for a second." Elizabeth told them.

"Let me make sure your ok then." Said Meliodas as he went to embrace her only to have Lucy to grab him by the back of his shirt.

"She said she's fine." She told him as she pulled him away from her. "Come on." She told him as she started to drag him away.

Seeing this Elizabeth smiled as she was glad she had a friend looking out for her like that.

Once they got closer to the town they saw a big gathering of people.

"Whoa a festival!" Said Meliodas as he tried to figure out what it was for.

"There're a lot of people in the town square! What could in be." Elizabeth said with enthusiasm.

"This is awesome for the bar!" Added Hawk as Lucy didn't say anything as she looked at the group before them.

"Hey guys!" Said Meliodas once they reached the people.

"Oh... you're the owner of that traveling bar that comes by every year!" One person said as he recognized Meliodas.

"What's today's festival for?" Meliodas asked them, but once he asked them only for them to look offended at that.

"This isn't a joke! Does this look like a festival to you?" One of the people said to him.

"Then what is it?" Asked Lucy wondering what was going on.

"We're trying to pull out the sword the holy knight stuck into the ground." The person answered her. Hearing this Lucy took a step back in fear as she was scared the knight was still around.

' _Get a hold of yourself Lucy_.' Lucy told herself. ' _You underestimated the last one. That won't happen again._ '

"The holy knight stuck the sword. Why did he do something like that?" Meliodas asked himself as an elderly man talked to them.

"Yesterday, the wrath of the holy knight fell on us." He told them as they listened to him. "The sword imbued with his magic sealed the underground water source. If this goes on, not only will the water but even the grout will be finished.

"If that happens Bernia's ale will be terrible!" Another person said.

' _Then the chill I felt earlier._ ' Elizabeth thought to herself before speaking. "The holy knight. Is it the one you defeated the other day sir Meliodas?"

"Oh, that guy wasn't really a holy knight." Meliodas told her as Lucy knees started to shake in fear. "Actually, a real one is nothing like that at all." He added.

' _Is that why the king gave me the star dress then? To be able to stand up to them_.' Lucy thought to herself. ' _Then I need to started training then_.'

"It's hard to say but… this village is finished." The old man said shocking the girls to hear his say that. "To pull out a holy knight's sword, we need the power of the holy knight." He added as the girls looked at Meliodas, but before they could say anything they heard laughter.

Looking over they saw two knights watching them (one was tall while the other was short and chubby) while laughing at them. Lucy saw this and was about to teach them a lesson only for Melidoas to stop her.

"Wait." He told her as a young boy with blond hair that pointed upwards in separate ways stepped forward. He wore a green shirt and brown pants. What stood out most for this boy was a small x-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Hey now! What's up with the whiny tone?" The boy asked the villagers.

"Mead!" One of the villagers called the boy.

"What's the big deal about the holy knight's sword!?" Mead told everyone. "If you leave it to my pal from the seven, it'll be easy." Hearing this no one said anything, but then the villagers turned on the boy.

"Who do you think is responsible for all this!?" One of them yelled.

"Of all things to say, you had to mention that villainous name!" Another yelled. As other villagers said similar things, even calling him a brat and such.

"What do you have against us!?" One of them asked Mead.

"Wh…what?" Asked Mead taken back by what they said to him. "I never meant it like that…"

"We're through with your lies and jokes!" Another one said as kids started to throw stones at Mead. But luckily for Mead their aim was off, but unluckily for Meliodas their rocks hit him.

"I hate you all!" Yelled Mead hearing this as the villagers continued to throw stones at him.

The next thing anyone knew Meliodas was pushing Mead away from the village as he asked something to no one. "Why am I getting dragged into this?"

"Everyone please stop!" The old man from before told the villagers, thought they didn't listen, but by then Meliodas and Mead were long gone.

"Looks like we dropped in at a bad time." Hawk said as he looked at were Meliodas ran to.

"I'll follow them." Said Lucy as she took of after them leaving Elizabeth and Hawk in the town.

"Oh my…" Said the old man as he shook his head. "Deep down, he's a good child, but…" He then trailed off as Elizabeth looked at him wondering what he meant.

Back with Meliodas he made it the Boars hat as the two of them walked in.

"Hey, kid, back there…" Stared Meliodas only to get cut off.

"Aren't you a kid too?" Interpreted Mead as he leaned on a table.

"I'm not a kid. Is what you said back there true?" Asked Meliodas wondering if another sin was nearby.

"Hey, is this a bar?" Mead asked changing subjects.

"It's my bar, the Boar hat." Meliodas told him wondering where he was going with this.

"I'm hungry." Mead told him as Meliodas responded.

"Money?"

"Nope!"

"Then I'll feed you after you answer my question." Meliodas told him hoping to get the info.

"Grub first." Mead told him unaware what he was getting into.

Later Mead sat in front of a chicken leg. He then digs right into it a Lucy entered the bar.

"Are you two ok?" Lucy sked them as Mead spitted out his food.

"Nasty!" Mead cried out.

"You really should put up a sign warning people." Lucy told Meliodas as he poured himself a drink.

"If I do that, then people won't come in." Meliodas told Lucy as he turned to Mead. "Now then your friend is one of the seven. Is that true?"

"The food was so nasty that I forgot." Mead told him.

"Then I guess you don't have a friend in the seven." Lucy told him, as Mead eyes went wide at what she said.

"Of course, I do." Mead defended himself.

Lucy then sat down across from Meliodas. "Then what is your friend's name?" She asked as Mead started to sweat, until he smelled what Meliodas was drinking.

"That smell… It's Bernia ale, right?! Aren't you too young to drink that!?" Mead asked Meliodas with pride in his voice.

Lucy and Meliodas looked at each other at hearing this. "I'd stocked this last year." Meliodas told him as he added something. "Also, I'm not a kid either."

But Mead didn't listen to the last part. "It... It tastes great doesn't it!? The sweetness, richness, and the fragrance of apples… it's the greatest ale ever! Or so I'm told." Mead told them as he looked really down and sad.

"Mead what happened?" Lucy asked him wondering why the villagers hated him. But before he could say anything Elizabeth and Hawk came back.

Elizabeth then looked at Mead. "I heard from the village head Mead." Started Elizabeth.

"Wha… what a woman!" Mead said off to the side, but no one listened to him as they wanted to know what was going on.

"You're a big prankster, aren't you?" Elizabeth told everyone as she then kneeled down in front of Mead. "When I was little my father scolded me a lot for pulling pranks." She told Mead.

Hearing this Mead just turned his head away. "Good for you! Congrats!" He told her like he didn't care.

But Elizabeth continued. "I wanted his attention because he wasn't my real father." Hearing this everyone was shocked to hear this. Lucy then quickly looked at Meliodas wondering what his look was and saw he was mildly surprised.

' _Does he know something?_ ' Thought Lucy as the mystery surrounding Meliodas deepened.

"One time I climbed the big tree in our garden to surprise him." Elizabeth told Mead. "Then he turned pale and started to climb up to me, even though he had never climbed a tree in his life. As expected he couldn't climb up, fell down and got hurt. I can't forget what happened, even now. If my father had died back then…" Then out of no where Mead slammed his hand down on the table.

"My…" Started Mead as he was dealing with a lot of emotions. "My mom and dad were travels. A few years ago, they both fell victim to an epidemic when they stopped by Bernia. I was alone… but the villagers took me in and raised me in place of my parents. I was really happy. But even then, I didn't belong to a family, and I was jealous of everyone else who had families. I told lies, I pulled pranks." He then stopped as he tried to control his emotions.

Elizabeth then asked him another question. "When you put the worm in the holy knight's drink, was that also because of that?" She asked him only to have Mead explode.

"HELL NO!" He cried out surprising the others. "That bastard, that holy knight made fools out of all of us! The adults and even the kids, they put so much effort into making the best ale. But… But not only did they take it all as taxes…" Mead told them all as he then trailed off as he remembered how the knight called their ale the same as horse urine.

Hearing this Mead threw a worm in the glass out of anger. Then the knight slammed his sword into the ground cutting of the water for the town.

"The holy knights are all shams!" Mead told them in anger at what they did to his home.

"So, when you said your friend was one of the seven?" Asked Meliodas as he already knew the answer but was a making sure.

"It was a lie." Mead admitted to them.

"Then why say it all?" Asked Lucy as that could have brought even worse things for Bernia.

"Aren't the seven being chased by the holy knights? If they're enemies of those evil holy knights, then that makes the seven the good guys, right?" Mead told them as they saw what he meant by that.

Lucy, Elizabeth and Hawk looked at each other then at Meliodas as they smiled, as Mead wasn't far off.

"What?" Asked Meliodas as he didn't know what they were smiling about.

But then they heard a loud noise coming from Bernia making them look in the direction of the village.

Meanwhile back at Bernia the soldiers were addressing the towns folk.

"Listen well, you scum!" The tall one said. "If you don't pull the sword out by sunset, we'll increase the taxes on the village by ten times!" Hearing this the Villages were outraged.

"If we don't have water… forget ten times, we won't be able to make a single glass of ale!" One of them shouted at the knights.

"Do you understand? This is punishment!" The tall one told them as he didn't care about them at all as he seemed glad to see them suffer.

"Not only did you insult sir holy knight, but you had to claim that one of the villainous seven deadly sins was a friend of yours!" The short one added with same tone of voice.

"Shit! If only Mead hadn't done such a thing!" One person said as others agreed with him.

"Enough is enough!" The village elder told everyone as they listened to him. "Who was it that insulted our prides as ale Brewers? Was it Mead? No! that's child's actions were a representation of our feelings of our true feelings was it not?"

Hearing this everyone was quite as they let the elder's words sink in, unaware that Mead was running back to Bernia as fast as he could.

"Everyone! No matter what, we're going to pull this sword out!" The elder told everyone with determination in his voice. "Men! We'll protect the village, the ale with our lives!"

Hearing this all the men gathered at the sword and tied ropes around it and started to pull with all their might. But even with their new found resolve the sword wouldn't budge.

At the same time the two knights sat there watching them, while drinking the towns ale laughing at them.

Then out of no where Mead appeared and grabbed a rope and started to pull with the others.

"This is dangerous! Stay out of it!" One of the men pulling yelled at Mead.

"No!" Yelled Mead as he continued to pull. "Everyone else. You stay out of it! This is something I have to do!"

Hearing this the men didn't stop him rather they joined him. "Alright then, lets do this together." One of them told the others as Mead was a lost for words.

While everyone was pulling the two knights just laughed at them. "Even with everyone from the village together, it's no use!" The small one told them with a laugh.

And unfortunately, he was right. Even with everyone working together the sword wouldn't move, but as luck would have it Meliodas and the others entered the town.

"Look at their desperate faces!" The small knight laughed at them. "Watching them goes together perfectly with drinking!" He mocked them.

"Toast to the foo…" Started the tall knight only find out their drink were gone.

"Guys who don't understand the state of alcohol, don't deserve to this this alcohol." Meliodas told them as he had their drinks in his hands.

At the same time the ropes on the sword broke as all the men fell down panting. Seeing this Meliodas calmly walked towards the sword drinking the alcohol he took form the knights.

"That was good." Meliodas said to himself as he put the cups down. He then grabbed the sword and looked at the villagers. "Sorry, but I don't have anything on me to pay you with. So how about this?"

Meliodas then pulled the sword out of the ground shocking everyone, but his friends at the feat.

"No way." Said the tall knight in shock.

"The sword that only a holy knight can pull out." The small one said in equal shock.

They then heard a rumbling sound. "What's that sound?" The tall asked as they looked down and saw they were sitting on the well. Then the water shot upwards sending the two knights flying.

Seeing this the villagers cheered in joy at seeing the water flying through the air. While the villagers were cheering Meliodas looked at the sword and then at Lucy as he started to get an idea.

Later both the villagers and Mead made up to each other, apologizing for what they both did to the other. Then once they were done the villagers praised Meliodas as the savior of Bernia. But what everyone failed to notice was the two knights were gone.

And what they failed to know was that the two rushed to Fort Solgas.

 **00000000**

 _ **Fort Solgas**_

Inside the castle sitting in a well decorated room was a young man with short salmon coloured hair and blue eyes. He a dark full body knight amour without a helmet. The upper body is carved with serval crosses and the symbol of the holy knights. He also wore a leather waist belt that held his single hand sword.

Then an unnamed knight entered the room. "Sir! Just now, we received a report from the soldiers stationed at Bernia village. An unidentified child pulled your sword out!" The knight told him as the man sat their thinking. "What do you think about this, sir?"

 **00000000**

 _ **Bernia**_

Meanwhile back at Bernia Meliodas and the others were getting the Boar Hat ready for tonight as the village decided to celebrate there. As they were setting up Meliodas looked at Lucy and Elizabeth as the two talked.

"Lucy I'm just wondering something but I saw you entering the Boat Hat before us, but you left long before we did. Did something happen to you on your way here?" Elizabeth asked her hoping nothing went wrong.

"Actually." Started Lucy as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I took the wrong path back. It took me a few while to realize it and back track." Lucy told her as Elizabeth gave her a light laugh at this.

"Lucy can you come with me for a bit?" Asked Meliodas as the two girls looked at him.

"What about setting up?" Asked Lucy wondering what he was wanted.

"We're nearly done. Hawk and Elizabeth can finish up." Meliodas told her as Elizabeth gave Lucy the 'go ahead' look.

Lucy nodded and the two stepped outside for some privacy. Once they were a bit away from the Boar Hat they stopped.

"Meliodas before you start with what you want to say I would like to know something first." Said Lucy as Meliodas nodded at her to go ahead. "Why did you wait so long to pull the sword out?"

Meliodas put his hand to his chin and thought about it. "Because they lost their will to live." Meliodas told her.

"Their will to live?" Repeated Lucy with confusion.

"Hum, how do I put it?" Meliodas said to himself as he thought of an idea.

"Back in your world if something like this happened the village would post a job and a guild would come to help them. That is because they had the will to live. But here they gave in to their fears and doubts. They even blamed a child for everything. But once they regained their will that's when I stepped in. Do you understand?"

Hearing this Lucy did somewhat understood what he was saying. "Somewhat." Lucy told him as Meliodas nodded.

"Well then how about you answer my question then?" Meliodas asked Lucy who nodded. "How badly hurt are you?" He asked her confusing Lucy.

"Hurt? What do you mean? I'm fine." Lucy told him confused as Meliodas gave her one on his rare serious faces.

"Not physically. I'm talking Mentally." He clarified for her. "After all you nearly died, got sent to another world and lost a fight all in the matter of, what, a few hours?"

Lucy stood their as she wrapped her hands around herself. "Not great." She admitted.

"Well then, how about I train you then." Meliodas told her shocking Lucy.

"What!" Lucy cried out in surprise as she did not expect this at all.

"You seem more like the support type fighter. Normally this works, but out here we'll mostly likely get into a lot of one on one fights. So, I think you could use a little bit of help." Meliodas told her as Lucy took offense at that.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" She questioned him.

"No." He told her with confidence in his voice. "If the king thought you weren't able to complete your mission he wouldn't have sent you. And after seeing you in action I see you got potential."

Hearing this Lucy was shocked as she only known Meliodas for a few days now and he believed in her this much. Meliodas then tossed Lucy the sword he pulled out earlier with a sheath on it.

"What is this?" She asked him wondering what he had planned.

"Your new sword. I was going to sell it, but I figured you got use it more." Meliodas told her thinking that's what she meant.

"Not that! Why do I need a sword when I have whip?" Lucy asked him again.

"Well I use a sword as well and you seem pretty good with your whip. So I figured I would expand your arsenal. I might even teach you my move, full counter." Meliodas told her.

"Full counter?" Lucy repeated wondering what that was.

"It's a move that redirects your opponents attack back to them." Meliodas said as he told her the basics of the move, as Lucy looked on in awe. "So, what do you say?"

Lucy stood there as she looked at the sword in her hands. ' _If these fights get harder, then I must be stronger._ ' Lucy thought to herself.

"I accept." Lucy told him as Meliodas smiled at her.

"Great then let's go back then. The villagers should be here soon." Meliodas told Lucy as she started to head back.

But before he could get very far Crux came their way.

"Miss Lucy, I found her." Crux told them as both of them were shocked and happy to hear this.

"You really did find Merlin?" Meliodas asked him to make sure.

"Aw, more like she found me." Admitted Crux as he was shocked when she appeared before him asking who and what he was.

"Yeah that sounds like Merlin." Said Meliodas as Lucy wondered something.

"So where is she and is she meeting up with us or do we have to go to her?" She asked as Meliodas also wondered that.

"That's were things get complicated." Crux told them as the two wondered what he meant. "You see she has something she needs to do right now. But once she feels good about it she will join us."

Hearing this brought a smile to Meliodas's face. "Yeah that just like Merlin." He admitted as he thought of something. "Crux do you know where she is?"

"Yes." Said Crux before adding. "But if I tell you she said she would turn me into one of her test subjects." He told Meliodas she he started to shake in fear at the thought.

"Ok, then." Meliodas said as he knew Merlin would follow through on that. "Great job Crux."

"Now, we only have to find the other five." Added Lucy as she felt good about this.

"Also, one other thing Meliodas." Said Crux as Meliodas turned to face him. "Merlin said when she meets up with you that you two would talk."

Hearing this Confused Lucy, but to Meliodas it made sense to him. Seeing that his job was done Crux went back to the Celestial sprit realm.

"Well then lets really head back this time." Said Meliodas as the two headed back to the Boar hat.

 **00000000**

 _ **Fort Solgas**_

Meanwhile at Fort Solgas the Holy knight was be informed what happened at Bernia.

"Um, the soldiers that saw it must have been out of their minds. It must have been an accident that the child…" Said the Knight as the Holy knight cut him off.

"Are you suggesting that an 'accident' could pull out a holy knight's sword?" The holy knight asked him as the knight was worried for his well being.

"N…no, sire. Not at all." The knight tried to cover up and keep himself safe.

"I will see for myself whether this was an accident." The holy knight told the knight surprising everyone in ear reach. "Give me directions and the distance to Bernia and get it right." He told them as one of the nearby knights stepped forward.

"From this fort it's 4 o'clock southeast, 7.3 miles away." The Knight told him as he wondered something. "Are you heading out to the village?"

"As if." The holy knight told him as he walked over to a large window. He then stopped by a nearby guard holding a spear.

"Your spear." Started the holy knight. "Can I borrow it?" He asked the knight.

Hearing this shocked the knight. "Yes! Please!" He told the holy knight as he handed over his weapon as the holy knight started to walk again.

Soon the Knight stopped at the window. "This angle huh." He said to himself as he held up the spear and charged his magic into it. The nearby knights were shocked by the magic he was giving out as he then threw the spear once it was charged enough.

 **00000000**

 _ **Bernia, a few minutes earlier**_

A few minutes earlier at the Boar Hat nearly everyone from the village was there celebrating the return of the water and Meliodas who pulled the sword out. As the villagers partied Meliodas manned both the bar and kitchen, while the girls were taking orders and bringing out food and drinks. Lucy was doing ok since she had some experience from past jobs, but Elizabeth was dropping things and getting orders wrong. Luckily no one got mad at her for it.

Then Meliodas felt something as he looked around as saw that Lucy somewhat felt it to as she had a weird look on her face. But before either could do anything they heard something fall.

"I'm so sorry." Said Elizabeth to her customer as she dropped his food.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." The customer told her as Hawk came to clean up the mess. Elizabeth went to get a replacement for his food when she slipped and fell.

"I'm sorry!" Said Elizabeth embarrassed at what happened.

"Are you hurt little lady?" One customer asked her. "Here take my hand." He offered her.

"It's alright." Another one told her.

But for Elizabeth it wasn't ok as she then got up and ran out of the bar.

"Maybe this was an impossible job for a princess after all. At least Lucy is doing a good job." Hawk said to himself out loud as he saw Meliodas walking towards the door. "Oh, Meliodas! Are you going to cheer her up?" Hawk asked him curious to what he was doing.

"Huh." Said Meliodas as he looked at Hawk. "I'm going to pee." He told him as he left the bar.

"Man… what an unreliable owner." Said Hawk as more customers had orders. "The bar's completely dependent on me."

At that moment Lucy walked by and heard what he said. "Then what am I? Pork liver?" She asked him with a smirk as Hawk cried out in shock and anger.

"Don't say that!" Yelled Hawk as several of the customers laughed at him.

Outside the Boar Hat Meliodas saw Elizabeth sitting near the bar with her knees to her chest. As Meliodas got closer to her Elizabeth spoke up.

"Lord Meliodas, I'm pretty useless, huh?" Elizabeth told him as Meliodas started to look around as Elizabeth continued.

"I get all the orders wrong. I break all the plates and cups. I can't even help you in combat like Lucy can. I can't gather a single bit of useful information. When I thought I had finally gotten information on where the holy knights are, it was just something about a forest. A conversation about a forest that holy knights go out of their way to avoid, doesn't do us any good at all."

Hearing that last bit Meliodas turned to her. "What was that just now?" He asked her curious to what she just said.

But Elizabeth didn't hear him as she continued. "It's laughable for such a useless waitress to want to protect the people of this country."

Elizabeth just sat there as Meliodas spoke up. "When I had just started the bar, it wasn't easy for me either. I messed up with the stocks, my food wasn't good, no matter how much I tried." He told her as he tried to cheer her up his way.

"But!" Started Elizabeth as she got up. "You're not an ordinary bar owner, right? You're one of the legendary seven…" But the Meliodas cut her off.

"And you're a princess." He told her as the two stood there in silence.

"A princess can't do anything." Elizabeth told her as her hand clenched up. "I don't have the strength to fight the holy knights, or to protect the country and it's people…" And once more Meliodas cut her off.

"But you found me, right?" Meliodas reminded her as Elizabeth stopped and listened to him. "If you didn't have the determination to protect the people, and to find my bar by yourself while you were barely able to walk. That shows how strong you truly are."

Elizabeth was about to say something when Meliodas cut her off once more. "And don't think that things would still be the same with Lucy. If it wasn't for you thinking about others before yourself, I would have most likely not have revealed to her and who knows where we'd all be right now?" He told her with a warm smile as it made Elizabeth feel better.

"I, I'll give it my best shot!" Elizabeth told Meliodas with a new fire in her. "Something I can do. It just means I have something I must do, huh?" Elizabeth said to Meliodas who smiled at her.

"You got it." He told her as he got a serious look on his face. "And I have something I must do as well."

He then turned and faced the sky, making Elizabeth look the same way. She then saw a light coming their way and saw the spear the holy knight threw earlier.

Then as it was just passing Meliodas he reached out and grabbed it with his left arm. The momentum from the spear caused Meliodas to go flying with it, but Meliodas then planted his feet on the ground trying to stop it. The spear went through a few of the outlining building of the village and it even ripped the clothing on his left arm, but Meliodas was able to stop it on the edge of the town creating a small crater where he stopped. Once he stopped it, while it was still power up from the holy knight magic, Meliodas then threw the spear back the way it came.

 **00000000**

 _ **Fort Solgas**_

At fort Solgas everyone was going like things were normal. Sure, one or two knights complained about Bernia being destroyed, but other wise no one seemed to care.

With the holy knight he was going over some reports as he sat in an expensive looking chair.

"Captain Kyle. It looks like there is a shortage of laborers in the kingdom." The holy knight told the captain as he had a solution for the problem. "Even if you have to round up entire villages, increase the supply of workers."

"Yes sire! Understood." The captain told him.

But before the captain could leave the holy knight sensed something. But before he could even act on it the spear hit the fort destroying it.

The knights in and around the fort were panicking as they had no idea what was going on.

"Lord Gilthunder! Are you safe!?" One of the knights yelled hoping that the holy knight was safe.

"I know the identity of that child. No mistake about it" Gilthunder said to himself as he dust was still in the air. "You were alive after all Seven deadly sins." Finished Gilthunder as the dust cleared to show he just moved his head to the side avoiding the spear from impaling his head.

 **00000000**

 _ **Bernia**_

Back at Bernia everyone who were in their homes and at the Boar hat came rushing to the town after they heard the noise that Meliodas made when he caught the spear. As people looked around wondering what happened Lucy joined up with the others.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked them looking at the small crater Meliodas was in and his state of attire.

"Oh, nothing much." Replied Meliodas as he brushed himself off.

"Nothing much!?" Exclaimed Elizabeth in shock. "You caught a spear infused with a holy knight's magic and then threw it back at him!"

Hearing this Lucy looked on in shock at hearing this. ' _So that's what I felt._ ' Thought Lucy as Meliodas started to leave.

"It will be better for everyone if we leave the village." Meliodas told them as he knew what they were thinking.

"But! What if he targets here again?" Elizabeth asked him not sure if this was the right course of action.

"It'll be more dangerous if we stay here." Explained Meliodas as the girls nodded as they understood. "Besides they know we won't stay in the village forever."

"Then where are we going?" Asked Lucy curious to their next destination.

"To the place where the holy knights avoid." Meliodas told her as Elizabeth gasped at hearing that.

Knowing that was all she was going to get for now Lucy shrugged and followed Meliodas as Elizabeth followed as well, as they head to their next destination and hopefully their next member of the seven deadly sins.

 **Well the sins have found Merlin, but she won't be joining for some time. I also wanted to show that Lucy wasn't a 100% after everything she went through and I decided to give her some training from Meliodas.**

 **Now I had people ask me to change the star dresses by giving them some armour and such, but I'll be honest I can't think of anything. So, if anyone has any ideas feel free to share them with me other wise I'll keep the dresses the same.**

 **And once more thank you to everyone who has given me support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. The sin sleeping in the forest

"Talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Spells"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins**

 _000000000000_

 **Chapter 4:**

 **The sin sleeping in the forest**

 **00000000**

After finding out there was a place that the holy knights avoided, Meliodas and crew left for the forest of white dreams. But this forest didn't look like it belonged in a dream, but rather a nightmare. All the trees looked dead and was no vegetation to be seen anywhere. And to top it all off there was an eerie fog all around them, it wasn't heavy enough to make it hard to see, but it was there like it was watching you.

Currently everyone was walking through the forest looking around hoping to find a sin, but things weren't in their favor.

"It's been almost three hours since we entered the forest." Said Elizabeth as she held a branched as see looked around. "But we haven't seen a single person or animal since then."

"Maybe there is no one here." Suggested Lucy as she also looked around.

"Then let's go home. I'm sick of seeing branches and trees." Hawk told them as he continued to walk forward.

"Lord Meliodas, is one of the seven really hiding in this forest?" Elizabeth asked Meliodas as she wondered if they were wasting their time.

"Probably." Was Meliodas said as the others stopped and looked at him.

"What!? So we're here for no reason!" Yelled Hawk as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Lucy was about to say something when she heard Elizabeth cry out. "Elizabeth what's wrong?" She asked her in worry as she went for her keys.

"So... something is touching my butt." Elizabeth told her as she didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, it's just me." Meliodas told everyone as he grouped Elizabeth from behind.

"Oh… That's alright then." Said Elizabeth as she let out a breath of relief.

"Lucy Kick!" Yelled Lucy as she kicked Meliodas right in the face causing the sin to fall back as an imprint of Lucy's boot could be seen on his face.

"Ouch!" Said Meliodas as he rubbed his face as he sat up. "What was that for Lucy?"

Hearing this Lucy humped at him. "We're looking for a sin, not for a place for you to have fun with Elizabeth." She told him as Elizabeth stood to the side awkwardly.

"Ok, ok." Said Meliodas as he got up. "Also 'Lucy kick'? Really?" He asked her, as he couldn't believe the name of a normal kick.

Hearing this Lucy blushed and looked away. "Shut up." Was all she could say as no had said anything about it before.

"We'll work on your attacks later." Meliodas told her as he was still grinning at the name of her attack.

"Anyway, I do have a hunch. This 'forest of white dreams' is cover by fog all year long. Travelling on horses here is difficult and it's easy to lose your sense of direction. Even people used to traveling, like hunters, avoid this forest. So this forest would be perfect for hiding from the holy knights!"

Lucy looked around and agreed with him. "Then do you know who could be hiding here?" She asked him.

Meliodas looked around before answering. "No clue." He told her as he started to walk.

Lucy shrugged as she and Hawk continued on as well. As Elizabeth was about to joined them, she felt something was off or rather missing.

As Elizabeth felt around her waist, she couldn't find her underwear. ' _I'm sure I hand them on this morning._ ' Thought Elizabeth as she thought where her missing article of clothing went.

Lucy looked back and saw the confused looked on Elizabeth's face and went over to her.

"Is everything ok?" Whispered Lucy wondering what was wrong.

But before Elizabeth could say anything Hawk spoke up. "Hey you two! We could be attacked while your talking to each other!" He told them.

"No one like's a paranoid piglet." Said Meliodas as his eye went wide at what he saw.

"Who's a paranoid piglet?" Said Hawk, but what shocked the others was that there was over a dozen Hawk's now.

The Hawk's then saw each other, and all got confused as they started to talk all at the same time.

"It's like Gemini went crazy here." Said Lucy as she and Elizabeth joined up with Meliodas to watch everything.

"That's the one that can copy people, right?" Asked Elizabeth as she remembered what Lucy told them about her spirit.

"Yeah." Was all Lucy could say as all the Hawk's looked at them causing the girls to take a step back in fear.

"Hey Meliodas! You might not believe me, but I'm the real one!" Said one of the Hawk's as they all charged at Meliodas saying they were the real one.

As the girls got ready for the stampede Meliodas just charged them knocking them all to the side. Then the Hawk's all got up and rushed behind Elizabeth saying 'Meliodas was mean' and things along that line.

Then to the shock of the others, instead of there being an army of Hawk's behind Elizabeth it was an army of Elizabeth's. As the Elizabeth's looked at each other they soon started saying that they were the real one.

Lucy just watched as her friend got copied as she went for Gemini's key. "This getting crazy." She told herself hoping that Gemini could help.

But then Meliodas grabbed her hand. "Don't worry I got this." He told her as he then jumped to a nearby small hill causing the Elizabeth's to look at him.

"Now, let's see which one is the real one?" He mostly said to himself as Lucy wondered what his plan was.

His question was meet with the Elizabeth's saying they were the real one.

"Alright." Stared Meliodas as the Elizabeth's listened to him. "Then you have to do exactly as I tell you alright." He told them as the Elizabeth's agreed.

"Right hand up, left hand on your cheek!" He told them as the Elizabeth's did just that.

"Say my name with an embarrassed face!" Was the next thing he told them as they cried out his name in different tones of embarrassment.

"Message your breasts!" Meliodas then cried out as the Elizabeth's did just that.

"I'd should have known." Said Lucy as she covered her face with her hand and held her head low as she shook it.

"Take this seriously!" Yelled Hawk as he jumped at Meliodas as Meliodas just grabbed his face and pulled it.

Meanwhile the Elizabeth's stopped and started to call out Meliodas's name once more.

"Alright this is the last test." Meliodas told them as Hawk and Lucy wondered what it could be. "Jump as high as you can!"

Hearing this the Elizabeth's as jumped as high as they could, all but one.

"I'm sorry! I can't do it!" One Elizabeth as she fell to the ground holding her skirt down. Seeing this Meliodas then attacked all the Elizabeth's in the air. They then had smoke surrounded them as their true forms were revealed.

They were small imp-like creatures that had larges noses between their yellow eyes. They had long and large mouths showing lots of sharp teeth. They all seemed to be wearing shoes with their purple ragged clocks that had hoods covering their heads.

"What are those things?' Asked Lucy never seeing anything like them before.

"They're the prankster imps, hide-and-seek!" Explained Hawk as the imps started to run.

"Let's chase them!' Said Meliodas as the others looked at him wondering why. "They must be running back to something." He explained to then as he then stopped.

He then went to Elizabeth and held out her underwear to her. "Oh, that right. You can have this back." He told her as he gave her underwear.

"Meliodas!" Said Lucy in such a threating tone that Erza would be proud of it. Hearing this Meliodas took of after the hide-and-seeks. Seeing this Lucy and Hawk followed him, mostly to hit him for what he did. As all this happened Elizabeth quickly put them back on as she then followed them.

As they chase the hide-and-seeks they saw something in the distance.

"Look at that!" Cried out Elizabeth as she saw a girl laying on the ground in front of them. "They're running to that little girl."

"Hey, are they going to attack her next!?" Asked Hawk as they got closer to her.

"We need to stop them….." Trialed off Lucy as they got closer to the girl and saw she wasn't little, but rather a giant.

The girl before then was nearly as tall as the Boar Hat when mama Hawk was standing. She had brown hair that was tied in two ponytails on each side of her head. She wore an orange one-piece suit that had a collar and exposed her chest. She wore boots that extended up to her knees and two finger-less gauntlets on her wrists. And on her back was a cylinder style backpack.

The hide-and-seeks then stopped at the girl. "Lord Diane! We've allowed a holy knight to come through. Please forgive us!" The hide-and-seeks begged as the girl's eyes opened as everyone but Meliodas took a step back in fear as the girl got up.

"Us… holy knights? You… you got it wrong!" Said Elizabeth as fear was taking her over.

"Maybe we should start running." Suggested Lucy as she slowly went for her keys.

Then there was a sudden gust of wind as they soon saw that Meliodas was gone.

"Lord Meliodas?" Said Elizabeth in confusion as she looked for him as she saw Lucy look up in shock and fear.

"He's up there!" Lucy told the others as they saw he was in the grasp of the giant.

"A holy knight?" The giant said as she eyed Meliodas.

"Meliodas you got to break free!" Yelled Lucy hoping he could.

"Let lord Meliodas go!" Elizabeth also yelled hoping the giant would.

"Meliodas?" Said the giant as she eyed him more.

"Yo, Diane! It's been ten years!" Said Meliodas as he greeted the now named giant.

Then Diane personality did a 180 as she then hugged him while saying 'captain' in a loving matter.

"Sigh, it's like a dream come true!" Said Diane as she held Meliodas close to her.

"Di...Diane you mean this giant is one of the seven! The sin of envy, Diane!?" Cried out Hawk as Lucy and Elizabeth were also shocked to hear this as Lucy then saw a tattoo on Diane left upper thigh of a serpent.

Diane then looked at the others and then saw Hawk. "Oooh! Captain you remembered that I loved whole roasted pig!" She said with excitement as her free hand went for Hawk.

"What!" Cried out Hawk as he got ready to run. "Let me make myself clear! I'm not a pig for food." He told her as Diane saw Lucy and Elizabeth.

"Who are these girls?" Asked Diane as she eyed them, making Lucy and Elizabeth nervous.

"Um, hello I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you lord Diane! I'm Elizabeth. Me and Lucy are traveling together with Lord Meliodas…" But what ever Elizabeth was going to say was cut off.

"Just you two and the captain!?" Asked Diane as she looked at Meliodas.

"Plus a pig." He added as Diane got a look on her face no one was sure about.

"Oh, is that so?" Diane said in a dangerous sing tone voice.

"Yep, anyway…" Meliodas started but then out of no where Diane threw him into the ground.

"You cheater!" Cried out Diane as she threw him.

Seeing this all the other could do was watched the scene before them.

'And I though Juvia was bad.' Thought Lucy as Diane fell to her knees and cried.

"Just when I thought I was finally reunited with the man I like. And you bring two other women with you!? You've scarred my woman's heart! If you have any excuses say them now!" Cried Diane as both Lucy and Elizabeth stayed quite not wanting Diane's furry to come down on them.

"Diane, I don't need an excu…" Started Meliodas as he climbed out of the hole.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses!" Yelled Diane as she threw punch after punch onto the hole Meliodas was coming out of. "Captain you pervert! Womanizer!"

As this happened Lucy turned to Elizabeth. "Maybe we should hide until she's done?" She suggested as Elizabeth looked at Diane.

"I think that's for the best." Agreed Elizabeth as the two walked away from Diane's eyesight as she left her frustrations out on Meliodas.

A while later after Diana calmed down Meliodas explained Elizabeth's situation to Diane. "And that's why Elizabeth is traveling to find the seven to stop the Holy knights." He finished explaining to Diane.

"Oh… is that it?" Said Diana as she felt bad for jumping that gun like that. "Sorry. I got ahead of myself and went a little out of control."

"How was that 'a little'?" Asked Hawk only to get ignored.

Diane then looked at Lucy. "So, what's your story?" Asked Diane as she wondered what it was. "Are you Elizabeth's servant, her knight or something like that."

"She's from another world." Said Meliodas like it was nothing.

"Another world!?" Gasped Diane as she had never heard of this before. "Are you sure?"

"Yup." Meliodas told her. "She appeared in my bar in a pillar of light, so that make it more believable."

Hearing this Diane was wide eyed. "Then why are you here?" She asked curious to what the answer was.

"To stop the demon clan." Lucy told her as Diane gasped at this.

"I'd heard stories about them, but I thought they were gone." Said Diane as she thought about it.

"The person who sent me here had a vision of the demon clan attacking my world, so he sent me here to find the Seven Deadly Sins and help them stop the demons from being freed." Lucy told her as Diane nodded as she had one question.

"But why us?" Diane asked her curious to the answer.

"It's because he saw you fighting them. And other then that I have no idea" Lucy truthfully told her.

Diane looked at the two before nodding to herself. "Ok then." Said Diane as she accepted Lucy's story. Afterall if Meliodas believed her then that was good enough for her.

"It was pretty lucky that the two of you found each other. It makes looking for us easier for you." Added Diane as both girls smiled at each other.

"Hey Diane." Spoke up Meliodas as said girl looked at him. "About what happened ten years ago…" He trailed off as Diane thought about it.

"Huh?...Oh." Said Diane as that day came back to her. "That wonderful day when we were summoned by the great holy knight?"

"I have almost no memories of that day." Meliodas told her as both Elizabeth and Diane were surprised to hear this.

"You don't have any memories. Really?" Asked Diane as she would never forget that day.

"Um, what happened?" Asked Lucy as she had no idea what they were talking about.

The three looked at her like she was crazy, until they remembered that she wasn't from this world.

"You see from what I remembered of that day, things happened like this." Started Meliodas as he told his story.

It all started when the great holy knight summoned them to an old castle in the outskirts of the town. They weren't sure why they were summoned, but when they entered the room, they found the great holy knight dead. His body impaled by multiple different weapons. But before they could even remove the weapon from his body, they found out they were surrounded by all the knights in the kingdom. Knowing that a fight was out of the question they did the only thing they could at the time, the split up and hoped to find each other later. The last thing Meliodas remembered was someone saying they were sorry.

"Those were the last word I can remember." Meliodas told them as he finished his story. "When I came to my senses, I was lying in a hole somewhere. That's were I meet Hawk."

Hearing this Lucy thought about it before speaking up. "It was Merlin." She told the others.

"Merlin!?" Gasped Diane. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but Meliodas remember when Crux found her, he passed along a message that the two of you needed to talk." Explained Lucy as Meliodas thought about it.

"That does make sense." He admitted as Merlin did know a lot of things, so knocking him out wasn't that far fetched.

As the others talked Elizabeth thought of something. "Could the one reasonable for framing you being the one planning to bring back the demon clan?" She asked the others.

Hearing this the others looked at her causing her to explain. "I remember my father saying that the Seven Deadly Sins were some of the strongest knight in the realm. If some one was planning to bring back the demon clan, they would want to get rid of the strongest opposition."

"That makes sense Elizabeth, but it's been ten years. If they were planning to make their move wouldn't they have done it by now?" Countered Lucy as she saw Meliodas look at his sword through the corner of her eye.

' _What was that?_ ' Lucy thought to herself wondering what was so important about that broken blade of his.

Diane then slammed her foot down as she stood up. "I don't understand everything right now, but for my captain, I the serpent's sin of envy, Diane will lend you my strength!" Diane told them as they were glad to have her.

"Alright! That'll help a lot!" Said Meliodas.

"Thank you lord Diane!" Said Elizabeth.

But before Lucy could say anything Diane spoke up. "Let me make this clear you two. The only reason I'm helping you is for the captain!" She told Lucy and Elizabeth.

"Why do I feel like I found this world's Juvia?" Lucy asked herself quietly, so Diane wouldn't hear her.

"Alright!" Cried the Hide-and-seek. "Lord Diane threated us to help hide her for ten years, or she would go on a rampage. Now we can finally live in peace!"

"You guys had it rough huh." Said Hawk as he watched them celebrate.

Then out of no where the weather changed as dark storm clouds formed over their heads.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked the others in worry. The from the clouds a bolt of lighting came down towards them.

The next thing everyone knew their bodies were trapped by lighting that formed rings around them, parlaying them.

"We finally meet, sin." Said a voice from behind them causing them to look that way, only to see Gilthunder there.

They then felt his magic and Diane and Meliodas knew who he was. "A holy Knight!?" They both said at the same time.

"Oh no." Was all Lucy could say as she watched the knight in front of her worried what will happen to them.

 **Sorry about the short chapter, but I felt this chapter would end best on a cliff-hanger. But don't worry I have a great fight planned out for the next chapter.**

 **Also has anyone noticed that Diane and juvia are a lot alike when it come to their crushes? I never thought about it until I was writing this chapter.**

 **Now I would like to ask everyone something. I'm thinking of adding someone else from Fairy Tail to join Lucy on her job/quest. I already have some ideas on how, but I want to hear from you who it should be and why. And just know I will not accept answers like this "Natsu cause he great" or anything similar. I would rather something more like this "Wendy because her healing magic will prove useful to everyone." And just remember this is happening while everyone is asleep for seven years so some of them don't have certain skills or magic i.e Gray demon slaying magic for example. And if you don't think I should add anyone let me know.**

 **I don't have much else to say other then I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the new year. Until next time.**


	5. The holy knight Gilthunder

"Talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Spells"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins**

 _000000000000_

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The holy knight Gilthunder**

 **00000000**

Lucy struggled against her bindings as she saw Elizabeth and Hawk weren't doing any better. She looked over at Meliodas and Diane and saw they weren't even trying to free themselves. She then looked at the holy knight before them as she could feel the magical power coming off of him.

' _This power is even greater then masters._ ' Thought Lucy as she started to sweat as fear was starting to take over.

"Gilthunder, why are you!?" Started Elizabeth only not sure what to say.

"Elizabeth you know him?" Asked Meliodas as he felt like he knew this person from somewhere before.

"He's the holy knight Gilthunder! He's a holy knight very close to the king, my father." Explained Elizabeth as Meliodas really felt like he knew this person, as Elizabeth continued.

"He always took care of me like a little sister. He's like a big brother to me!" Elizabeth told them as Lucy got an idea.

"Sir Gilthunder, would you listen to what I have to say?" Asked Lucy as everyone looked at her wondering what she was doing.

"Go ahead." Gilthunder told her with no emotion in his voice.

Lucy took a dep breath hoping Elizabeth was right about this guy. "I come from another world on a mission. To find the Seven deadly sins and help them to stop the demon clan. I know that sound ridiculous, but it's true. So if what Elizabeth says is true, please help us."

As Lucy finished Gilthunder said nothing or moved. Then a crow cawed as he then moved.

"Your story is too far fetched to be true." Gilthunder told her with a dead pan face. He then drew his sword and walked in front of Lucy.

"For such lies, I will end you frist." He told her as brought his sword down, only for someone to grab his arm.

Looking at who did it everyone saw a young man wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had medium sized hair pointing outwards in different directions in the shape of spikes, with what looked like cat ear in the front of his head, making it look like a lion mane. And lastly her wore a pair of glasses.

"Loki!" Lucy cried out in joy at seeing him here.

Gilthunder looked at Loki as he brought his arm away from him and took a few steps away from him.

Loki looked at Gilthunder before speaking. "You know if this is how you treat women. No woman will ever like you."

"I don't know who you are, but if you step to the side I'll forget what you just did." Gilthunder told Loki in a cold tone as Loki didn't looked worried at all.

"I'm afraid I can't if you plan to hurt Lucy here. You see she saved my life, something I'll never truly be able to repay her for doing. So if you want to get to her, you have to go through me." Loki told him as he got into a fighting stance.

"Very well." Was all Gilthunder said as he then rushed at Loki as he swung his sword at him. Loki jumped out of the way as he hands glowed with magic.

" **Regulus Impact**." Said Loki as a lion head of light shot out from his fist at Gilthunder. Gilthunder saw the attack coming and could only brace himself as he crossed his arms as the attack hit him.

" **Purge of the Thunder Emperor** " Said Gilthunder as he countered attacked, as a bolt of lighting went for Loki. But Loki was able to dodge it in time.

Loki then looked at Gilthunder and saw his attack didn't do much on him. Seeing this Loki charged at Gilthunder and tried to punch him, only for Gilthunder to dodge and try to slash him with his sword.

Meanwhile Lucy could only watch in fear as the two tried to hit each other. ' _Loki be safe._ ' She thought to herself as she continued to watch him fight, wishing she could help him.

"He's doing pretty good." Said Meliodas as Lucy looked at him and saw he was free of his bindings as was Diane.

"How are you two free?!" Asked Lucy in surprise and shock as Elizabeth wondered the same thing.

"Oh, that was easy." Meliodas told her as he got an idea. "You can do it too. All you have to do is make a bubble with your magic around yourself and have it expand. The force from your magic should free you."

Hearing this Lucy closed her eyes as she focused on her magic. She imaged a bubble around her and had her magic make that shape. She then felt Gilthunder magic around her as she pushed the bubble outwards. To Lucy it felt like she was trying to push a bolder. But none the less she pushed on as she felt the binds around her start to break. Feeling this Lucy gave one last push with most of her magic causing the binds to break. Now free Lucy fell to her knees as she caught her breath.

"Nicely done." Praised Meliodas as he was glad she was able to break free on her own. He then went over to Elizabeth and grabbed her binding and broke them, freeing her as he then did the same for Hawk.

They then all looked over to where Loki was fighting Gilthunder. Both of them had light bruises as the two still we're trying to get a good hit on the other.

"Loki is going to lose." Meliodas said out of no where.

"What?!" Said Lucy in shock as she was wondering if they were watching the same fight.

"He will for two reasons." Explained Meliodas as he continued. "First Gilthunder is using a sword while Loki is using his fists. I don't know how long Loki has fought like this but Gilthunder has been taught how to fight with a sword since he was a child. It's only a matter of time before Loki gets into his proper range."

"Wait." Interrupted Lucy. "How do you know he was trained since he was a boy?" She asked him.

"Because I trained him." Meliodas told her shocking all of them. "I knew Gilthunder since he was a kid and helped train him in sword play."

Hearing this caused Lucy to look closer at the fight as she then saw it Loki was working harder then Gilthunder to get attacks in, as Gilthunder had a longer reach then him. Seeing this Lucy wasn't sure what to do, if she went in to help, then two of them might (At a very slim chance) be able to win, or Gilthunder might only go after her causing Loki to go from offence to defence to protect her.

" **Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor**." Said Gilthunder as he pointed his sword at Loki. No sooner had he said the attack a lighting bolt came down at Loki, who was able to jump out of the way once more.

" **Thunderclap Strike**." They all heard Gilthunder say before he lunged at Loki with impressive speed as he slashed at Loki once he was close. Seeing this Loki could barely move as Gilthunder slashed him across his chest as Loki landed on the ground with a thud.

Everyone could see Loki slowly getting up in extreme pain as blood dripped from his wound. Seeing this Lucy was about to rush over to help him but stopped when she saw Meliodas already there.

"Good job, Loki." Meliodas praised him. "I'll take it form here."

"Oh, you will." Said Gilthunder as he eye were focused on Meliodas's. "I'm stronger then any of the sins now." He told him.

"That might be true, but you don't know that for sure." Meliodas told him as he wasn't affected by what he said.

"Very well then let's find out." Gilthunder told Meliodas as he got into a fighting stance. Seeing this Meliodas did the same, as he drew his dragon hilt.

Meanwhile Loki looked at Meliodas. "I'll leave him to you." He told him as he started to return to the Celestial spirt realm. "Please keep Lucy safe." Were his last words as he vanished.

Hearing this Meliodas nodded at the request as the two then clashed with each other. Each showing the other with their skills with a sword.

Lucy then looked over at Diane. "Shouldn't we help him." She asked her unsure what they should do.

"No, the captain will just get mad with us." Diane told her as she wanted to help as well, but knew better then to blindly jump in. Hearing that all they could do was watch the fight and be ready when they were needed.

They then saw Gilthunder fire a lighting bolt at Meliodas, who easily deflected it away from him. But that was what Gilthunder wanted as he appeared behind Meliodas as swung his sword down.

The sword went right through Meliodas's sheath on his back and left a large cut on the back of his right shoulder, as he fell to the ground with his back hitting the ground. Seeing this the girls and Hawk gasped in shock and worry, as they saw Gilthunder stood over Meliodas.

' _Think, Lucy, think. What can I do?_ ' Thought Lucy as she then saw some hide-and-seek hiding from the fight as she got an idea.

"Meliodas, the dragon sin of wrath, any last words?" Asked Gilthunder as he got ready to end his life.

"The other seven." Meliodas said weakly as he eyes glazed over. "The rest of our group. I want… to know… what happened to… them…"

"Very well." Said Gilthunder as he granted him his last request. "Of the remaining five, the whereabouts of three remain unknown. But we already know where the other two are."

Hearing this caused the girls to look at him with shock as they listened to what he had to say.

"The fox sin of greed is imprisoned in the Baste dungeon, and the grizzly sin of sloth perished in the capital of the dead." Gilthunder told Meliodas as he got his sword ready.

"Thanks for telling us." Yelled Lucy as she had a key ready in her hand. " **Open the gate of the twin, Gemini**."

The was a flash of light and when it died down floating there were two small creatures, both of whom were blue. They booth had small black, beady, eyes with white pupils and both had different type mouths with one being '^' and the other 'v'. One wore orange shorts, while the other wore black and they both wore sashes with one going down the right for one and left for the other one.

Gilthunder looked at Gemini with a calculating gaze. "What is that thing?" He mostly asked himself unsure what Gemini could do.

Lucy grinned as she then pointed at Gilthunder. "Gemini there's your target." Said Lucy as Gilthunder got into a defensive stance hearing that.

Gemini then glowed as they then burst into smoke, making everyone but Lucy wonder what happened. The to everyone shock, standing there was a perfect copy of Gilthunder standing next to Lucy.

Elizabeth now understood why Lucy used this spirt, while Diane and Hawk were shocked to see this level of copying. Meanwhile Gilthunder didn't lower his guard as he had no idea what this copycat could do.

While Lucy was grinning, on the inside she was panicking. Gemini couldn't truly copy someone stronger then herself. The best they can do is some half-Gemini half-whoever they copied hybrid. But this time it was a perfect copy, but Lucy didn't want to risk anything and hope Diane or Meliodas would use this distraction and attack.

"I do not know what you plan to do with that imposter, but I'll…" But whatever Gilthunder was going to say was cut off as Meliodas kicked him in the back with both feet, causing the him to fall over.

"Thanks for the info, little Gil." Meliodas told him as he dusted off his clothes, as he turned to Lucy. "And thanks for the distraction Lucy."

"I see." Said Gilthunder as he stood up. "You let yourself be hurt in order to find out where your allies were."

Hearing this Meliodas grinned. "And thanks to that I now know that four of them are alive." He told Gilthunder.

Hearing this Gilthunder realized they found the location of another sin, since he told them where two where and two of them were here. He then looked at Lucy and his copy for a second wondering why they haven't done anything. But since they haven't done anything, he turned his full attention back to Meliodas who was the bigger threat.

"We'll continue this some other time…alright?" Said Meliodas as he was ready to leave.

"As if." Was all Gilthunder said as he then attacked Meliodas, only to hit an after image as the real Meliodas was behind him. Gilthunder then went on the attack as Meliodas dodged each attack.

Seeing this Lucy let out of the breath she was holding as Gemini took their real form and returned to the celestial spirt realm.

"Lucy, why didn't you haver Gemini help Meliodas?" Asked Elizabeth, for as far as she knew when Gemini copies someone, they gain their strength and abilities.

Lucy looked at Elizabeth. "Not here where someone can over hear us." As she didn't want the secret to get out. Hearing this Elizabeth got confused, but trusted Lucy. She knew she would tell her the truth when it was safe.

Meanwhile back with Meliodas as he finally stopped moving. Seeing this Gilthunder took a chance a placed his sword on Meliodas shoulder where he cut his earlier.

"Farewell." Said Gilthunder as he got ready to finish him.

"See ya." Said Meliodas as if he already won. Hearing this made Gilthunder pause for a second. Then out of no where Diane grabbed him with her right hand.

Gilthunder looked at Diane how held him above her head. "Release me!" He warned her as he then released electricity all around him, causing Diane pain and her wrist guard to start to deform form the electricity and heat.

Feeling this Diane just looked up at him. "Didn't I tell you a long time ago, that 'shocking' men aren't poplar with girls?" She asked him with a straight face. She then threw him with all her might as Gilthunder went flying through the air.

But for a slit second Gilthunder's eyes locked with Lucy's as one thought entered his head. ' _Who are you?_ ' As he left the forest of white dreams.

Seeing that the threat was now gone everyone relaxed a bit, as Lucy and Elizabeth walked over to Diane and Meliodas.

"Meliodas! How is your wound?!" Asked Elizabeth as she got a better look at his injury.

"It's no big deal." Meliodas told her as he had worse.

"But your bleeding so much!" Countered Elizabeth as Meliodas white shirt was turning red.

"He…Hey! Don't get so touchy with the captain!" Diane told Elizabeth as Lucy was almost certain she found Juiva counterpart here.

"Diane that was a great throw." Praised Lucy as she wished she was that strong.

Diane smiled at hearing this. "Thank you. But you were almost as amazing summoning those two creatures to help us earlier, but why didn't you use them to attack?" Diane asked Lucy as the others turned to her as well.

"It's because I was too weak." Lucy told them as she saw their confused looks, so she clarified. "You see Gemini can take the form of any person gaining their skills, knowledge and appearance. But they can only do that depending on how strong I am. If the person we try to copy is stronger then me, we get a weird hybrid of Gemini and the person we copied. I got lucky that Gemini was able to copy his shape, but I wasn't going to risk sending them into battle when I didn't know what could happen."

Hearing this the others know understood why Lucy had Gemini stand there.

"Still thanks of the distraction back there Lucy." Praised Meliodas, but a part of him wondered how much of a person knowledge Gemini got. "When we get back, we'll work on your swordplay."

Hearing that the others were ready to head back to the Boar Hat when Elizabeth spoke up. "Lucy you said Gemini gains a person Knowledge correct?" She asked Lucy.

"Yes, Gemini can hold up to two forms in its memory and can use them at anytime." Lucy told her wondering where this was going.

"Then can you bring out Gemini and have them answer some questions for me?" Elizabeth almost pleaded with Lucy.

But before Lucy could say or do anything Meliodas spoke up. "Not here, we don't know if little Gil came alone or not. We should get out of here." He told Elizabeth as she wanted answers but knew Meliodas was right as the all left the forest of white dreams.

 **00000000**

 _ **Boar Hat**_

It was about an hour later as Mama Hawk was heading to their next destination as Diane was walking beside her.

"The fox sin Ban, was thrown into a dungeon and the grizzly sin King, is dead and buried." Said Meliodas as he sat on Mama's back as he had bandages put over his wound.

The one doing it was a young women wearing a typical maid outfit consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled trim apron and a white knee-length socks with black shoes. She had short pink hair with blue eyes. But what stood out was on her wrists and ankles she had shackles with chains on them. This was Virgo another of Lucy's spirts.

After they got back to the Boar Hat Lucy and Elizabeth both insisted that Meliodas got his wound checked out since his shirt was getting even redder from his wound. It got even worse when Diane agreed with them, so Meliodas caved and Lucy called Virgo to help him.

"Diane, what do you think?" Asked Meliodas wondering what her thoughts were as he felt some pain on his shoulder. "Not so tight Virgo." Complained Meliodas.

"I'm sorry, but this is a deep wound. If hime didn't call me when she did, you would have passed out at some point." Virgo told him as Diane wondered something.

"But I thought Lucy called you, not Elizabeth?" Asked Diane as she looked at Virgo.

"No Lucy is my hime." Virgo told her with a straight face as she turned to Lucy. Currently Lucy was doing sword training as she took a step forward and brought her sword down, then a step back and brought her sword back up. (I have no idea what this is called, and I have no idea how you sword train either.)

"Hime his wound is treated." Virgo told Lucy as she packed up the medical supplies she brought. "Is it time for punishment?" She asked with a straight face as the others stopped and looked at Lucy, who nearly fell over at the others looking at her like that.

"NO!" Lucy nearly yelled as Meliodas put his fist into his palm.

"So that's why she calls you hime." He said out loud as he felt like he figured something out.

"NO!" Cried out Lucy as she stopped her training. "Virgo got unique tastes! Tell them Virgo!"

"I shall take my leave now then." Virgo told everyone as she then vanished.

"VIRGO!" Yelled Lucy as fell to her knees not knowing what to do, as Elizabeth gave her comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok." Elizabeth told her with a smile as she didn't think the same thing as Meliodas, as then added something. "But could you bring out Gemini again, please."

Hearing this Lucy saw the pleading look on Elizabeth face and grabbed Gemini's key. " **Open the gate of the twin, Gemini**." Said Lucy as Gemini appeared before them.

"What can we do for you Lucy, piri-piri?" Asked Gemini as they floated in front of her.

"I need you to turn into the last person you transformed into." Lucy told them as Meliodas, Diane and Hawk watched, curious as to what they'll find out.

"We'll do our best, but it was hard to hold that form, piri-piri." Gemini told her as they got ready to transform.

"Don't worry I just need his memories." Lucy told them making Gemini feel better as they transformed into Gilthunder.

Seeing that Gemini was ready, Lucy turned to Elizabeth and gestured to Gemini-Gilthunder. Understanding what she meant Elizabeth stepped in front of Gemini-Gilthunder.

"Why did you attack us?" Elizabeth asked Gemini-Gilthunder hoping they could answer her.

"I didn't want to. Holding Margaret hostage. If I don't do what they want, they will hurt or kill her. They are always watching me." Gemini-Gilthunder told them. Hearing this no one said anything as they weren't sure what to say, until Meliodas spoke up.

"How are they watching him?" He asked Gemini-Gilthunder as if he wasn't surprised at all.

"They have a creature disguised as some sort of animal watching him." Gemini-Gilthunder told him as Meliodas nodded.

"Wait why aren't you surprised by this?" Asked Lucy as she noticed he was taking this very well.

"Oh that's because he gave me the word phrase I told him to say if he was ever in trouble." Meliodas told Lucy as Elizabeth walked right up to him.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Elizabeth asked him with heartache.

"I didn't because I wasn't sure if were being watched or not." He told her as he then added something. "And if I spoke up who knows what could happen to Gilthunder or Margaret." Hearing this did calm Elizabeth down a bit, but still felt hurt.

Feeling the atmosphere change Meliodas spoke up. "Ok now that we know what's up with little Gil we can go get the next Sin." He told everyone.

"Who are we getting then?" Asked Lucy curious to where they were going.

"We're going to pick up Ban at baste dungeon." Meliodas told everyone.

"Why Baste dungeon first?" Asked Hawk curious as to why there first.

"It's closer." Meliodas told him like it was obvious.

"That's it!?" Cried out Hawk in shock as he then composed himself. "Even if that holy knight was telling the truth, isn't this like jumping right into the lion's den?" He asked Meliodas with worry in his voice.

"That may be true, but there's a lot going on here that we don't know." Meliodas told Hawk confusing the others.

"What do you mean captain?" Asked Diane confused as Meliodas explained.

"Frist off why were we framed? If it was for a revolt, then why didn't they act once we were gone? Then there's over throwing the royal family and acting like nothing happened. All they done after that is prepare for a war, but against who and why? But that who might be the demon clan if what Lucy told us is true, but it still doesn't explain why. There's a lot that we don't know right now."

Hearing this everyone thought about what Meliodas said as they thought about what has happened so far.

Lucy turned to Gemini-Gilthunder hoping for answers. "Do you know anything?" She asked hoping for answers.

"No." Said Gemini-Gilthunder. "All I know is all able bodies must be ready for action soon."

"I see." Said Lucy wishing for more, but since Gilthunder was essentially their prisoner it would make sense they wouldn't share too much with him. "Thank you, Gemini you can head back now." She told Gemini as Gemini went back to the Celestial spirt realm.

"Then what do we do Meliodas?" Asked Elizabeth as her answer was gone now.

Meliodas thought about it before answering her. "For now, we gather the other sins, and hope we can figure out what going on." He told Elizabeth as he then went inside the Boar Hat to get dressed, making sure he had his dragon blade with him.

But unnoticed to him Lucy was watching him. ' _What are you hiding Meliodas._ ' Thought Lucy as the questions about him kept piling up. As she then made up her mind. After they find Ban, she was going to ask for the truth, and she was going to get it one way or another.

 **First off sorry about the wait, I don't really have an excuse other then I just couldn't think of anything. I hope you enjoyed the fight against Gilthunder.**

 **And just so everyone knows I will have Virgo call Lucy hime instead of princess because in my opinion it sounds better and to avoid getting the Lucy and Elizabeth confused in future chapters.**

 **Now I believe that there are some of you asking why Lucy couldn't use Gemini to completely copy Gilthunder, like I wrote Lucy can't use Gemini to copy someone stronger then her. This is something Lucy says herself in the manga and show, so I'm staying with that fact. But that doesn't mean that Lucy can't access that person's memoirs.**

 **Well until next time.**


	6. Our power

"Talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Spells"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins**

 _000000000000_

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Our power**

 **00000000**

 _ **Baste Prison**_

Baste prison is 8 miles southwest of the town of Dalamry and has a unique shape, as it was a prison made out of stone that reach tall heights with four dome roofs with one dome on top of each other in a spiral direction with the top one having a garden on top. Another thing about things prison is it on flat ground making it near impossible to sneak up on.

There are many prisoners kept in their prison, but there was one that stands above the rest. The fox sign of greed Ban. Ban is kept in a special cell that always has at least two guards there at all time. As for Ban he has large spikes nailed through his body pinning him to the wall behind him. And a special metal door to contain him. While some would call this over kill, others would say it's not enough.

 **00000000**

 _ **Dalamry town**_

Currently Lucy, Elizabeth and Hawk were in the town of Dalamry as the girls sat on a bench in a quite part of the town while Hawk sat on the ground. Currently Lucy was holding a short white creature with carrot like nose, making it look like a snowman. Its body was shaking even though Lucy was gently holding it. This is the Celestial spirt of the Canis minor or as Lucy calls him Plue.

"Lucy why is your spirt out?" Asked Elizabeth as this one was very different form the rest. "Are you expecting an attack?"

Lucy looked confused hearing this until she realized what she meant. "No, this is Plue. He's the spirt of Canis minor. You see he requires little magic to summon and isn't meant for combat, so a lot of mages keep them as pets."

"I see." Said Elizabeth as she did admit he was cute.

Hawk looked at Plue as Plue pulled out a lollypop for him. "What's that?" Hawk asked Lucy as it did look yummy.

"It's called a lollypop Hawk. It's a type of candy from where I come from." Lucy told him as Hawk took it and bite into.

Hawk then screamed in delight. "It's delicious!" He cried out as he went to bite it again only for Lucy to stop him.

"Wait." She told him as Hawk looked at her. "It will last longer if you lick it." Hearing this Hawk then started to lick as it, as he enjoyed each lick.

Lucy then looked over at Elizabeth and saw she was upset. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked her hoping she would answer truthfully.

Elizabeth looked at Lucy before answering. "It's just I wish I wasn't so weak." She told Lucy as Lucy was confused hearing this.

"Weak?" Lucy said to herself knowing that feeling all too well.

"Yes, after all we're here while Meliodas and Diane went to the prison to get Ban. If I wasn't so weak, we could have gone with them." Explained Elizabeth as she felt powerless.

"I'm weak too." Said Lucy surprising Elizabeth.

"But you can summon your spirts to help you." Countered Elizabeth as she didn't see Lucy as weak at all.

"But I am." Lucy told her as she explained.

"Back on Earthland I'm the weakest on my team. Natsu always there when we need him and somehow has the strength to save us all when we need him. Gray always cool and collect and his ice magic gives him a wide range of attacks and skills. Wendy can heal us and boost our skills with her magic. And Erza always has the right amour to help her and has the strength to back up her claims. And me, I just summon spirts to fight. Out of the five of us I'm the weakest. Even here I'm weak I haven't won one fight since I got here."

Hearing this Elizabeth was shocked to hear all this. She didn't realize that Lucy thought so low of herself.

"Then why do you continue?" Elizabeth asked her wondering what her answer will be.

"Because even though I'm not the strongest, I'm smarter then half my team. As well as the voice of reason sometimes." Lucy told her as Elizabeth wasn't excepting that answer. To be honest she thought she would say something depressing.

"Then what is it I can do?" Elizabeth asked her hoping for an answer.

"That's something only you can figure out, I'm afraid." Lucy told her wishing she could answer her.

Then they heard a slow clap as they looked around until they saw a man near them. This person looked male while wearing his armour. His helmet looks like a demon with slanted eye with nine dots over each eye. His helmet also had a mouth with sharp teeth built in with horns on the side. His torso is cover with a metal breastplate while his arms were covered in chain mail while he wore metal gloves. His upper legs were also cover in armour, while his lower legs had on knee-length metal boots. But what Lucy and Elizabeth looked at was the broad sword on his back.

"Who are you?" Asked Lucy as the girls got up as Lucy stood in front of Elizabeth. Hawk even stopped licking his lollypop and stood next to them.

"I am Golgius of the knights of weird fangs." Answered Golgius as he added. "And that was a great speech about being able to do things others can't."

"What do you want?" Asked Elizabeth this time.

"We were informed that the Seven Deadly sins were active in this area. So, when reports of a large green pig and a giant reached us, we knew who it was." Golgius told them as the three of them were still on guard.

"And what does that mean for us?" This time Hawk asked him unsure what he was going to say.

"Well since two of the other weird fangs are taking care of the other two sins, I get to take care of you." Golguis told them as if they weren't a threat.

Hearing this Lucy grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. "Run." Lucy told her as the three of them ran while Plue retreated to the celestial spirt realm.

As the three ran they avoided the main areas of the town to avoid getting others involved. They soon reached a corner as they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Did we lose him?" Asked Hawk as Lucy looked around the corner and saw nothing.

"I think we did." She told Hawk as she wondered why they got away so easily.

"I think not." Said Golguis as he appeared out of no where.

He then drew he sword and went for Elizabeth. Seeing this Lucy acted as she drew her sword and blocked his strike. She then pushed forward trying to get Golguis away, but her lack of skill showed as Golguis pushed her back as Lucy nearly fell over. Elizabeth then grabbed Lucy's wrist and pull her towards her, as she then ran with Lucy and Hawk in tow.

"You can't escape me." They heard Golguis tell them as they didn't look back.

"Damn it." Said Hawk as he talked between breaths. "He must be able to teleport or have super speed."

Hearing that made Lucy realize something. ' _Wait. If he could do either of those things, we'd be either caught or dead right now._ ' Thought Lucy as she remembered Racer form Oracion Seis and how he tricked them into thinking he had super speed.

Lucy then stopped shocking Elizabeth and Hawk as she got into a fighting stance.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Asked Elizabeth with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about me." Lucy told them as she was sure she could win. "You two go find Meliodas and Diane and warn them about the other two knights."

"But what about you?" Asked Elizabeth as she wasn't sure about this.

"This is something I can do, Elizabeth." Lucy told her as she tossed Elizabeth her whip. "And this is something you have to do."

Elizabeth looked at the whip as she knew Lucy was right. "Let's go Hawk." Said Elizabeth with determination in her voice as she ran in the direction of the prison.

Hawk looked at Lucy for a second before joining Elizabeth. "Wait for me!" He yelled at her as the two left Lucy's sight.

Seeing they were gone Lucy spoke up. "Ok you can make yourself visible again." And no sooner had she said that Golguis appeared before her.

"Oh, so you figured it out did you." Said Golguis as he was actually surprised that she figured it out so fast. "So, how'd you know I was invisible and not super fast or teleporting?"

Hearing this made Lucy smile a little. "I'd dealt with a guy who we at first thought was super fast, but really was making us slow. So, with that in mind I'd realized that if you could do those two things, then why were we able to run. You could have cut us off at anytime." She told him as Golguis was actually shocked she had such a clear reasoning as to what his power was.

"Even knowing all that how do you plan to stop me?" Golguis asked her as he didn't see her as a threat.

"Like this. **Open the gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!** " Said Lucy as she pulled out her gold key and summoned her spirt.

Then standing in front of Lucy was a dark-skinned man with short hair, with one side being white and the other red. He was wearing no shirt, but he had a red flower shaped collar that is trimmed with gold around his neck. He also wears a red sheet like material around his waist that is kept up by a belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. And under the sheet he wears black shorts. On his arms and legs, he has bandage like material wrapped around him. But what stood pout the most for this spirt was he had a large gun shaped like a scorpion tail with the word 'Antares' written at the top, attached to him back making it look like he really had a tail.

"We are!" Cried out Scorpio as he crossed his arms while he folded his middle and ring fingers, while keeping his index and little fingers extended making his hands look pincer claws from a scorpion.

"What is that?" Golguis asked himself out loud as Lucy smirked.

"Let him have it Scorpio." Said Lucy as she pointed to Golguis as Scorpio got down on all four.

"Ok." Said Scorpio as he then aimed his tail at Golguis. "Take this **Sand Buster**!" Said Scorpio as sand fired out at Golguis.

Golguis only had time to cross his arms as he braced himself against the sand, as it pushed him into a nearby wall. Soon Scorpio stopped as the whole area had a layer of sand covering it as Golguis was no where to be seen. Lucy then looked at the ground and saw footprints being made with no one to be seen.

"Scorpio aim there!" Ordered Lucy as she pointed to where she knew Golguis was.

"Ok! **Sand Spear**!" Said Scorpio as he aimed his tail and fired a thin, but powerful blast of sand at the target. The attack hit it attack as Golguis became visible as he slammed into a wall with a dent on his chest amour.

"Give up!" Ordered Lucy as she didn't want to leave Elizabeth alone too long, but also keeping her guard up.

Golguis groaned as he stood up and looked at Lucy and Scorpio as he held his hands to his back. "Ok I give." He told Lucy as he raised his hands up form his back.

Hearing this Lucy was a little shocked as she didn't expect him to give up like that. Then out of no where she heard Scorpio cry out in pain. Looking over she saw two crescent shape blades in his shoulders as some blood was coming out.

"Scorpio!" Lucy cried out in worry as she rushed over to him. Lucy saw the blades sticking out as she knew it was bad.

" **Gate force closer**." Said Lucy as Scorpio went back to the Celestial spirt realm.

Lucy then looked at, Golguis who she was sure was grinning under his helmet. ' _Who should I summon_?' Thought Lucy as the sand was still the area, but the problem was that Golguis could make things other than himself invisible.

'Summon me.' Lucy heard Taurus say in her head. Lucy was hesitant about it though as the last knight they faced beat him easily.

' _But I have faith in him_.' Thought Lucy with determination as she brought out Taurus key.

" **Open, the gate of the golden bull**. Taurus." Said Lucy as Taurus appeared beside her.

"I won't fail you this time." Said Taurus with determination as he had his axe ready.

"It doesn't matter how many of these things you call." Said Golguis as he disappeared. "I'll beat them all." But Golguis forgot about the sand as Taurus knew where he was.

"Take this **Rampage**. "Said Taurus as he jumped into the air and slammed his axe into the ground. The energy from the strike traveled towards Golguis as sand, stone and the energy from the strike slammed into him. Golguis then went flying into another wall as he slumped down as he groaned in pain.

"Lucy." Said Taurus as Lucy noticed he was very determined. "Use my star dress."

Hearing this Lucy was unsure as she hasn't even trained to use it. If she tried and failed who know what could happen and how Golguis would take advantage of it. But then she looked at Taurus and the look of assurance he was giving her.

"Ok." Said Lucy as she took a deep breath as she held Taurus's key to her chest. " **Taurus Star dress**!"

Lucy's whole body then glowed as her outfit changed. Lucy now wore a bikini top with a cow pattern on it. She wore navy blue jeans with the right leg missing on it. She also wore gloves with golden wrist guards and brown boots. She wore a leather bag on her left legs and wore a belt with the buckle having the symbol of Taurus on it. Finally, Lucy hair style changed as her hair was tied in two buns leaving some hair hanging down on either side of her face.

Once she was done Lucy felt a great rush of magic rush through her. ' _This power is amazing_.' Though Lucy as she clenched and unclenched her left hand.

At the same time Golguis got up and saw her change. "Put some clothes on!" Yelled Golguis as he covered his eyes as she never seen a woman in such a state of dress.

Lucy looked down at herself confused. Even though her new outfit revealed much of her skin, she has worn less before. Then it hit her, in this world woman don't reveal this much skin.

Seeing this as a chance Lucy rushed at him and threw a punch. But Goluis saw it coming and moved out of the way letting Lucy pass by him. Lucy fist then connected with a wall causing it to shatter. Seeing this Lucy looked down at her fist in shock as she never had this much power before.

Golguis saw the shocked look on Lucy's face and knew this was his best chance as he drew his sword. He then went to slice her down only for Taurus to block his blade with his axe.

"Forget about me?" Taurus asked with a smirk as Golguis tried to jump back and turn invisible, only for Lucy to hit him with her fist, sending him to the ground.

"How is this girl so strong?" Golguis asked himself as he picked himself up once more.

Lucy looked at him as she heard what he said. Though she didn't say anything out loud, on the inside she was jumping for joy. Never before has she had someone so on the ropes before. But she had to finish this fight and join up with Elizabeth.

Lucy then looked at Taurus who nodded. The two then rushed at Golguis who didn't have the strength to move, as they both delivered haymakers to his helmet. The blow sent Golguis flying into the distance.

Seeing that Golguis was gone Lucy let out a breath of relief. She then turned to Taurus who was smiling.

"We did it Taurus." Said Lucy as she hugged him.

Taurus smiled as he returned the hug. "Yes, we did nice body, but it was mostly you." He told her as Lucy let go of him.

Then Lucy felt lightheaded as she fell to a knee and her clothes returned to normal. Seeing this Taurus was worried.

"Are you Ok?" He asked as Lucy slowly got up.

"Yeah, just used a lot of magic." Lucy told Taurus as she then turned around and started to walk.

Seeing this Taurus was confused. "Lucy what are you doing?" He asked her as Lucy turned to face her.

"I need to join up with Elizabeth and Hawk. There are still two holy knights out there and we don't know where they are and what they can do. They'll need help." Explained Lucy as she then continued on.

Taurus then walked up to Lucy and pick her up bridal style, surprising Lucy.

"Taurus what are you doing?" Asked Lucy as Taurus got into a running position.

"I'm going to get you there quicker." Answered Taurus as he then took off as Lucy hoped she wasn't too late.

 **00000000**

 _ **Elizabeth and hawk's location**_

Elizabeth huffed as she ran as hard as she could. She had to reach Meliodas and Diane before the other holy knights could reach them. Behind her Hawk was also tired as he ran.

Then out of nowhere they heard the ground exploding. Fearing the worst, they rushed to where they heard the explosion. Once there they stopped atop a hill as they were shocked at what they were seeing. Both Meliodas and Diane were fighting each other.

"What the!" Cried Hawk in shock and surprise. "Are they having another quarrel?"

Elizabeth watched as she didn't have an answer for Hawk. They then heard someone talking.

"Your spell is quite powerful." They heard a female voice say.

"Yes. Not even the Seven Deadly Sins can over come it." They then heard a male voice say. Looking in the direction of the voices they saw two holy knights.

The first knight had a helmet that resembles a spider with eight eyes and legs on it with a mouth at the front. Her gauntlets have sharp fingertips and what looks like a blade on each wrist. On her lower legs she had some sort of fur on them. Her armour is rose coloured making her look like an insect. On her waist Elizabeth could see a whip.

The other knight was a large man. He wore a helmet that has a feminine face on it. He also had black shoulder plates that curved inwards. He also had on a long black skirt that reached to the ground and metal boots. He held in his hand a staff that had a circler top with a bell in the centre.

Elizabeth looked at the two and knew she had to do something. But the question was what? She knew she had to separate the two. That was the easy part. The question was how to break the spell over Meliodas and Diane? Then out of no where she got it as she looked at Hawk.

"Hawk." Said Elizabeth gaining Hawk's attention. "I need you to attack and draw away the rose knight."

Hearing this surprised Hawk. "But what are you going to do?" He asked her in worry.

"I'm going to free Meliodas and Diane." She told him with determination in her voice.

Hawk looked at her in worry as he wasn't sure about this, but Elizabeth had such a look of determination on her face, that Hawk could help but do what she asked him.

Back with the two knights they continued to watch as Meliodas and Diane continued to fight one another.

"How much longer must we wait Ruin?" Asked the spider themed knight.

"Have patience Freisia." Said the now identified Ruin. "Even thought they fell for my spell they are still strong. But only in brawn."

They then heard something running towards them. Turning to face what ever was coming them saw Hawk running full speed at them.

" **Super pork-lion illusion**." Cried Hawk as he ran at them, as at the same time creating illusions of himself. Seeing this the holy knights didn't know what he was doing. Then Hawk slammed into Freisia stomach causing her to stubble back.

"Why you!" Growled Freisia as she brought her whip out. Seeing this Hawk screamed as he then turned tail and ran as fast as he could, with Freisia on his tail.

Ruin watched as his comrade chased after Hawk as he then suddenly reached out behind him and caught a whip. He then turned around and saw a shocked Elizabeth holding Lucy's whip.

"Nice try princess." Mocked Ruin as he then pulled Elizabeth towards him as Elizabeth went toward knight as she was in shock. Once close enough Ruin hit Elizabeth with his staff on her face.

Elizabeth let go of her whip as she fell to the ground as her face was bleeding. Ruin then kicked her as Elizabeth rolled on the ground as she then hit a rock stopping her. Elizabeth then coughed up some blood as she tried to stand but failed to find the strength to do so.

Ruin then walked over to her and then pulled her up by her hair. "Did you really think you'd get the drop on me? Did you think you could turn them back to normal?" He asked her with a sneer in his voice.

"Change them back." Said Elizabeth weakly as she didn't have much left in her.

Hearing that Ruin let her go as he then smacked her across the face with his staff again. Elizabeth fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Ruin watched as Elizabeth tried to get back up but fell back down onto her back.

"Princess Elizabeth." Started Ruin as he looked down at her. "I'll tell you something in commendation of your bravery. The thing I used to make the sins fight each other, is the bell of this staff…." But he then trailed off as he saw the bell was gone.

He then heard Elizabeth chuckle as she spit out the bell. Somehow while he was attacking her, she bit the bell and stole it without him seeing.

Realizing what happened Ruin was furious. "YOU… You wench! You were going for the bell all along! How dare you!?" He yelled as he rushed over to attack her. As he neared her, he brought his fist down, only for someone to grab it.

"Yeah." Said Meliodas as he stood there holding Ruin's arm with a glare on his face. "How dare you!"

Even thought Ruin wore a helmet Meliodas could tell he was sweating.

"The spell was broken." Ruin said to himself as he was able to get his arm away form Meliodas and gain some distance. "Then there's no choice."

But to his surprise Meliodas ignored him and went for Elizabeth.

Meliodas could see how badly hurt she was, but at the same time was so proud of her. He knew Elizabeth was having doubts, but it would seem that she worked past them and did everything in her power to save them.

Seeing that Meliodas was distracted Ruin took his chances. "He who strikes first wins!" He yelled as he swung his staff at Meliodas's head, striking him as he went flying.

"To think that you would show your back to your enemy during a fight. The Seven deadly sins sure have lost their edge." Yelled Ruin as he brought his staff down for another strike. But then out of nowhere Meliodas grabbed the staff as he looked up at Ruin.

Meliodas then punched him as Ruin went flying all the way to Baste prison as he collided with a wall. As Ruin got up the soldiers around him were in a panic trying to figure out what was happening.

As Ruin slowly got up, he saw Meliodas calmly walking over to him as everyone around him was in a panic.

Meliodas then stopped right in front of Ruin. Seeing this Ruin roared in anger as he brought his fist down, only for Meliodas to catch it like it was nothing.

"I'm not in the mood to play with you." Meliodas told him as he then started to beat up Ruin. Meliodas threw punch after punch and all Ruin could do was take each and everyone of them.

When Meliodas was done Ruin's amour was in ruins and the nearby soldiers could see blood pouring out from the broken amour.

Meliodas gave them all a look making each and everyone of them take a step back in fear. Then to their shock and relief Meliodas turned away and left the prison. Seeing his many of the soldiers fell to the ground in shock and relief.

At the same time Hawk was still being chased by Freisia.

"Come back here you dumb pig!" Yelled Freisia as she felt using her magic on a pig of all things was beneath her.

"Hell no!" Cried Hawk as he continued to run.

Then out of no where a shadow fell on the two of them. Seeing this both of them stopped and turned to see Diane standing over them, glaring at Freisia.EllH

Seeing Diane Freisia panic. " **Rain Capricco!** " Yelled Freisia as a huge swarm of bugs appeared in the sky and flew towards Diane.

Seeing this Diane was in shock as Freisia thought it was in fear, but then Diane spoke.

"I hate bugs!" Cried out Diane as both Hawk and Freisia were taken back by this.

" **Rock Rush!** " Yelled Diane as jagged rocks rose from the ground and killed all the bugs in an instant.

Freisia could only look on it shock. ' _She destroyed them all in one move._ ' She thought as she slowly made her way backwards as she knew she was out of her league here.

But she didn't make it very far as Diane turned and looked at her.

"I hate bugs." Said Diane as she then threw a punch with her right arm. The punch connected as Freisia went flying as parts of her armour came flying off as she did.

Seeing that Freisia was gone both Diane and Hawk went back to where Elizabeth was. Once there they saw Meliodas checking her over making sure she would be ok.

"How is she?" Asked Diane as her respect for Elizabeth grew from what she did.

"She's pretty banged up, but she'll live." Meliodas told her as he then added. "Where the hell is Lucy?"

Hearing that Hawk spoke up. "Last we saw she was fighting another Holy knight in the town. When we found out you guys were walking into a trap she stayed behind, so we could warn you."

Meliodas felt bad for what he said. He was ready to blame Lucy for Elizabeth's state when she was fighting a Holy knight so they could escape and warn them.

They then heard heavy footsteps coming their way. Thinking it was another Holy knight they got ready, but as they saw who it was both Meliodas and Hawk relaxed as they saw Taurus carrying Lucy over to them.

"Is everyone ok?" Asked Lucy as Taurus reached them.

"We're fine, but Elizabeth…" Trailed off Hawk as Lucy saw her friend on the ground, bruised and bloody.

"Elizabeth!" Cried Lucy as she jumped out of Taurus's arms and weakly walked over to her and kneeled by her.

"This is my fault." Said Lucy as she thought if she went with her, she wouldn't be in this state.

"No, it's not." Said Elizabeth weakly as everyone gasped. "This is the result of something I could only do."

Hearing that Lucy didn't know what to say, while Meliodas and Diane wondered what that meant.

"We still need to rescue Ban right?" Asked Elizabeth as the others nodded, as they steeled themselves for what they have to do.

 **00000000**

 _ **Inside Baste Prison**_

While the sins where regrouping, inside Baste prison, at Ban's cell the two guards were talking.

"Hey man do you wonder why we're here?" Asked the first guard. But as the second guard was about to answer him, the first one spoke up again. "And I'm not talking about higher powers either."

Hearing that the Second guard wasn't so sure. "What do you mean then?" He asked.

"I mean the sins are here. They most likely came for this guy. And to top it off I heard they got a new member who can summon weird creatures and even gave Gilthunder a run for his money." Answered the first guard.

"Oh really." Said Ban through the door scaring the guards. Then to their dismay the door to the cell started to get dents on it, as it then fell down.

Slowly a man with long blue hair and a bread walked out. He had scarlet red eyes and well toned body. The only clothing, he wore was some old red pants. And on the left side of his stomach was a fox tattoo. But what stood out the most for the guards was the spikes used to restrain him were still in him as he walked out of his cell.

"Now then what's this about a new member?" Asked Ban as the two guard were too scared to move as they both knew what just happened.

Ban the fox sin of greed was free.

 **Sorry about the delay on this chapter I had a hard time figuring out what to do for Lucy's star dresses. But thanks to** **Warmachine375 I finally have an idea. I will stick with cannon for the dresses for a couple chapters and then change them.**

 **And as for Lucy beating Golguis like that. In my opinion he was the weakest of the Weird fangs and was beaten the quickest of the four of them. So Lucy beating him was never an issue in my mind.**

 **I don't have much else to say other then I'll do my best to get the next chapter out faster.**


	7. The fox sin of greed, Ban

"Talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Spells"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins**

 _000000000000_

 **Chapter 7:**

 **The fox sin of greed, Ban**

 **00000000**

 _ **Baste Prison**_

When the two guards posted at Ban's cell were told of that they got the job of guarding Ban, they weren't thrilled. And right now, seeing the prisoner they were meant to guard standing out of his cell looking at them scared them to the core.

"Come on answer my question." Said Ban confusing the guards.

"What do you mean?" Asked the first guard.

"What I mean is that new member you were talking about." Answered Ban as he started to take the spikes out of him, as he then glared at them. "And I better hear the truth."

The two guard took a step back in fear as they drew their swords, but knew it was ponitless.

"We know next to nothing about her." Said the first guard as he hoped this may spare them. "All we know is she uses some magic to summon weird creatures and that a holy knight was caught off guard by her."

Hearing that Ban hummed to himself. "So, the captain been recruiting then."

"What are you two doing?" Asked a feminine voice making the three to look at it's source.

Walking toward them was a young female knight with lavender/sliver hair with amber eyes and a slim build. She had some of her hair swept over the left side of her face with a ponytail in the back. She wore a black coat over her amour that has a cross on the left side and a larger one on the back. Underneath the coat she wore basic amour with metal gauntlets covered her arms, while metals greaves and sabatons covered her legs and feet. On her side she carried a sword.

"Lord Jericho!" Cried the first knight as Jericho walked pass them.

"It's an emergency! Ban broke out!" The other knight explained things to Jericho.

Jericho eyed Ban as Ban looked bored. "The deadly sin Ban. I don't know how you got out of your cell, but hurry up and get back in." Threated Jericho as Ban didn't care.

"Hey brat, shouldn't you watch your attitude when you're talking to a hero?" Asked Ban as he stroked his beard.

"You dare address an apprentice holy knight as 'brat' huh?" Asked Jericho as she wasn't amused. "For a half-dead criminal, you've sure got a lively mouth.

She then turned to the guards. "Send this message to lord Golguis! A prisoner broke out of his cell and resisted, so Jericho had no choice but to kill him." Said Jericho.

"Yes, sir." The two guards said a they quickly left the room, knowing what was coming.

Jericho then rushed at Ban as she drew her sword. Then with a flurry of moves she cut him as Ban cried out. And then just as fast she was behind Ban as she put her blade away.

"Did I cut it too short." Said Ban as Jericho turned around in shock to see that none of her swings hit him. Instead all she did was give him a shave as he lost his beard and his hair was now short and spiky.

Jericho could only look at him in shock as Ban continued. "Well it feels refreshing, so I guess it's alright. You have a lot of talent… as a hairdresser." He told her with a grin.

"Im…impossible! You dodge my blade despite having wounds all over your body!?" Said Jericho in shock.

"Wounds?" Asked Ban in confusion, as he looked over his body. "What wounds?"

It was then Jericho saw it, somehow all his injuries were gone. "No way… you just had steel spikes sticking through your limbs!" Jericho said to herself out loud, as she tried to figure out how he did it.

"Remember this well brat. This is what you call a wound. Got it?" Said Ban as he pointed to a scar on the left side of his neck that went from the bottom of his neck to his jaw. "The wound he gave me, is a special case though."

Hearing that made Jericho worry as Ban grinned at her. "By the way that's some nice amour you have." Ban told her with a grin on his face as he stepped closer to her.

 **00000000**

 _ **The Sins location**_

At the same time Meliodas and the others were making sure Elizabeth was fine, as Virgo was checking her over.

"She will be fine, hime." Said Virgo as she finished putting some bandages on her and went back to the spirt realm.

Hearing that made Lucy feel better. "I shouldn't have sent her off like that." Lucy said to herself as she felt reasonable for Elizabeth's current state.

Meliodas heard her as he felt conflicted about this. On one hand he was mad as Lucy for sending Elizabeth off on her own, even if Lucy had armed her and even sent Hawk with her. On the other hand, he was glad things worked out. Lucy defeated a holy knight on her own and if it wasn't for Elizabeth who know what could have happened to him and Diane.

He then put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You did the right thing." He told her. "The hardest part of being a leader is sending people out and then finding out they got hurt or worse."

Hearing that Lucy nodded as she couldn't help but notice the tone of voice he used when he talked about sending people out on their own. Almost like he had done it a million times before. Another question to ask him later.

Lucy then saw her whip nearby and went and got it. She then turned to the others. "So, what now?" She asked them.

"They know where we are, and we got injured here too." Said Meliodas as he had a hand to his chin in thought.

"Then we should get out of here now!" Said Hawk as he was worried about Elizabeth.

"But what about Ban?" Asked Diane as they were so close to getting him.

"I'll get Elizabeth out of here." Said Lucy as she felt this was her fault. "You two should act like Fairy Tail mages and get Ban."

Hearing that confused Diane. "How do Fairy Tail mages act?" She asked Lucy.

Hearing that Lucy grinned. "Easy on a job like this, not only do we get our man, we also destroy the building he's being held in."

Hearing that Meliodas also grinned. "I would love to meet your friends one day." He told her as he got behind that plan.

"Wait." Said Elizabeth weakly as everyone turned to her. "Take me with you."

Hearing that no one knew what to say as Diane then kneed down and took off her backpack.

"Diane what are you doing?" Asked Lucy not sure what she was doing.

"I'm bring her along." Said Diane as she opened her pack and gently placed Elizabeth inside.

As Meliodas watched this he nodded as Elizabeth had shown them her determination. At the same time Lucy watched as she didn't feel good about this, but at the same time she and her freinds have moved on while greatly injured as that helped calm her nerves.

With Elizabeth safely secured in Diane's backpack the four of them turned to the prison.

"So, where do we start looking?" Asked Lucy as they started to head towards the prison.

Meliodas thought about it before answering. "Well since they know we're here they probably said something near Ban and he most likely broke out and is now roaming the halls by now." Said Meliodas as Lucy looked at him like he was crazy.

"That makes sense." Agreed Diane as Hawk now had the same look as Lucy.

"But he's a prisoner! How could he get out?" Asked Lucy trying to understand their reasoning.

Meliodas turned to her and grinned. "Naw, Ban probably got bored and let himself get captured. And now that we're here he's most likely looking for us." He told her.

' _What type of person is Ban?_ ' Lucy asked herself before speaking out loud. "Are you sure?"

"Yup." Said both Meliodas and Diane at the same time.

Lucy and Hawk looked at each other in disbelief as they continued on.

At the same time Ban was checking out the amour he stole from Jericho. Behind him was the last of the weird fangs, as his amour was destroyed, and he was bleeding all over the place.

Ban looked back at him with a grin on his face. "Told you I let you capture me." He told him as he then tossed Jericho's amour away.

"Too small for me." Ban said to himself as he wandered the prison as he then sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me." Ban said to himself as he wondered when Meliodas and the others would show up. But he did wonder why he hasn't run into any other guards in this place. But he didn't care as he continued to walk around.

Outside the prison Meliodas and his group had just arrived and found a door large enough for Diane to enter from.

"It sure is empty here." Said Diane as they entered the prison.

"It's probably because their boss went flying." Meliodas told her as he casually walked in the prison.

"What a cowardly bunch." Said Hawk.

But what they ddin't know was everyone in the prison had evacuated and were on standby nearby.

"The entry of the sins, Meliodas and Diane, is confirmed." Said Jericho who was wearing new amour, after Ban stole her pervious set.

Just the thought of Ban made her blood boil as not only did he steal hear amour, he left her in her underwear in the middle of the hall where she didn't know how may guards saw her. The next time she sees him she vows to kill him.

"What are your orders lord Golgius?" Asked Jericho as she turned to Golguis. Golguis amour still had several dents on it from his fight with Lucy. But he now knows not to underestimate that girl and the next time they meet he will defeat her. But for now, he has to focus on the task at hand.

"I must say I'm impressed by the strength of the sins and their ally, to defeat the weird fangs. However, that strength has invited your agonizing death." Said Golguis as he held up a small ball with a weird symbol on it.

"That's the incantation ball." Said Jericho unsure what his plan is.

"Correct. It's an incantation to trigger the trap." Golguis told her as he then smashed the ball into the ground. Then from the broken ball a weird energy came out of it as it then surrounded the prison.

"Lord Golgius, this is?!" Asked Jericho in shock as she had never seen anything like it before.

"This is the counter trap for the seven deadly sins, **eternal seal spell**!" Explained Golguis with pride in his voice.

"It was a last resort, in case we couldn't stop the seven deadly sins from breaking in. Even ten tyrant dragons couldn't destroy this magical containment barrier." Golguis further explained shocking those around him.

"Ty.. Tyrant dragons!?" Cried out Jericho in shock and fear. "Those wild uncontrollable monsters that could level a town on their own… and ten of them!?"

"In other words, there is only one path left for them. And that is to rot away in agony inside that sealed caged!" Boasted Golguis as he felt nothing will ever get out of that cage.

Meanwhile in the prison Lucy and the Sins didn't know about the spell placed on prison.

"So, what type of person is Ban anyway?" Asked Lucy as she was curious about the person they were saving.

"He a passionate guy, who act on his desires." Said Meliodas as he thought about it.

"He's also a thief." Added Diane shocking Lucy.

"A thief!" Cried Lucy as her hand went to cover her keys.

"Yeah, his magic is called snatch. It allows him to take stuff and even other people energy." Explained Meliodas as he added something. "You best keep an eye on your keys, or else he'll take them. And then good luck getting them back."

Lucy looked at Meliodas with wide eyes as she wondered why he let Ban onto his team.

But her thoughts changed as they heard footsteps in front of them. Hearing this everyone got ready as they thought it could be an enemy. When the person got closer Meliodas relaxed as he knew who it was.

"Ban." Said Meliodas as Ban stood before them

"Captain." Said Ban in surprise.

Soon the two men started to walk towards each other.

"Uh… they were just reunited, but what's with this atmosphere." Said Hawk as he shivered. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Correct." Said Diane as she sat down. "You two should get behind me."

"Why?" Asked Lucy confused, as she wondered if they were going to fight each other.

"Ban!" Cried out Meliodas in joy.

"Captain!" Cried out Ban in joy as well.

The two then rushed over and started a game of paddy cake, but unlike a normal version these two were going at high speeds.

"What… what is this?" Asked Lucy as she had never seen anything like this before.

"This is pretty normal for them." Said Diane as Lucy and Hawk looked at her in surprise.

"Captain." Said Ban with a smile on his face as he brought his hands together and slammed them into Meliodas. Meliodas then went flying through several walls.

Meliodas easily got up from the assault as Ban was grinning.

"Come on Captain." Said Ban as he was still grinning as he was jumping up and down in joy.

Meliodas then charged at Ban as he nailed Ban in the stomach as Ban went flying through several walls as well.

"What the hell!?" Yelled both Lucy and Hawk in shock as they witness the two throwing each other through walls.

"Just let them be." Was all Diane said as she had seen this plenty of times by now.

At the same time Ban and Meliodas slowly made their way to each other as they laughed. Soon the two stood before the others with grins on their faces.

"The hell? I thought you'd be sluggish by now, but…." Said Ban as he trailed off.

"You seem pretty energetic!" Complemented Meliodas as he dusted himself off.

The two grasped the others hand as they then fell to the floor in an arm wrestle position.

"Ready, GO!" They both said at the same time as the ground and walls around them started to break from the force the two were giving out.

"What's going on!?" Asked an alarmed Hawk as he jumped into Diane arms in confusion.

"Those two have always been like this." Diane said off handily as she didn't care about the building breaking apart. "Really men are so childish."

As Lucy looked on as the two arm wrestled as she saw Gray and Natsu fighting each other. But at the same time she felt that those two didn't hold a candle to Meliodas and Ban for some reason.

' _I wonder who would win in a fight Meliodas or Natsu?_ ' Thought Lucy as she couldn't tell. While Natsu would have an advantage with his flames, Meliodas would have the advantage in strength.

Then to her and Hawks shock the walls, floor and ceiling started to break for the force the two were sending out.

"The floor, the walls, the ceiling it's all coming down!" Cried Hawk as he avoided the falling ceiling and rocks as they all fell down.

"Those two have always been like this." Said Diane in a reminiscent tone as she wasn't bothered by this. "Really men are so Childish."

Hearing that Lucy's eyes bulged out. "Are they even human!?" She cried out as a small part of her wondered if that was the case for Meliodas.

"Our record was 361 wins out of 720, my favor, right?" Said Ban as the two continued on like nothing was happening.

"Ban are you sleep talking?" Asked Meliodas with a grin. "I'm the one with 361 wins!"

"No way that was me!" Argued Ban as they continued to fall.

"What is wrong with you two!?" Yelled Lucy as she and Hawk hanged onto Diane for safety.

Outside the prison Golguis was walking away to report back to his superiors when they heard a creaking noise. Turning around to his shock the prison was breaking apart.

"Impossible!" Cried out both Golguis and Jericho as they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Seeing this the men surrounding the prison ran for their lives as Golguis and Jericho did the same as they didn't want to get crushed.

Inside the ruble of the prison, Lucy and Sins were ok. They just had some scraps and dust on them.

' _Thank good Diane, took most of that._ ' Thought Lucy as she stepped away from Diane who was no worse for ware as Hawk followed her.

"Oh. It's dusk already. No wonder I was starting to get hungry." Said Diane as if nothing had happened as Lucy and Hawk looked at her like she was crazy.

Nearby both Ban and Meliodas got up as their landing caused their match to end as a rock forced their hands apart.

"Anyway… well… I'm happy to see you again captain." Ban said with a grin as he laid on some debris comfortably.

Hearing that Meliodas smiled as they now had three sins, including himself, plus Merlin knows they were gathering. So, all thing considered they were doing great. And next they were going to get King.

At the same time Lucy was looking at Meliodas as her questions about him have reached the point where she needs answers. And she was going to get them one way or another.

 **So Ban has rejoins the Sins. And Lucy questions for Meliodas has reached the point where she wants answers. But will she get her answers? And if she does will she be able to handle them?**

 **Find out next time. Until then.**

 **Also, on another note I'm sure some of you are thinking I'm favoriting the Sins over the fairies when I said that Natsu and Gray didn't hold a candle to Meliodas and Ban. But let me ask you this, has Natsu or Gary ever destroy a building, a large as Baste prison before in one of their fights? Because I can't think of a time.**

 **And one last thing, who do you think would win in a fight? Natsu before he got trapped in the fairy sphere or Meliodas at the start of the Seven deadly sins series?**


	8. The truth

"Talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Spells"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins**

 _000000000000_

 **Chapter 8:**

 **The truth**

 **00000000**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins location**

After the Sins recused Ban and then destroyed Baste prison, they quickly left the area, so not to get the nearby town in any trouble. They soon found a nice quite area to rest for a day or two. Before that Ban slipped away from the group before they left the town near the prison and came back with a new red jacket with silver orbs all over it with matching pants. When they asked him about it, he said he 'found it' on the ground.

Currently everyone was outside enjoying a small party as they eat and drank.

"So, let me get this straight." Said Ban as he held a glass of beer in his hand. "You come from another world, and you were sent here to gather up the Seven Deadly sins to stop the revival of the demon clan."

"That's right." Said Lucy as she sat on a nearby rock.

Ban then got an unreadable look on his face. "Then let's stop them." He told everyone with a sharp look.

"Wow Ban I've never seen you so serious before." Said a surprised Diane as Ban wasn't one to take things seriously.

"Let's just say I have my reasons." Was all Ban said making the others wonder what they were. As Lucy looked at him, she saw his eyes, as they were full of hurt, regret and anger.

' _What happened to you?_ ' Lucy asked herself as she had seen those eyes many times before in the guild.

"So what can you do?" Asked Ban as he was curious about her. "I heard you can bring out weird creatures to do your binding."

Hearing that shocked Lucy. "Where did you hear that?" She asked him.

"The guards watching me talked about it." He told her with a grin.

"That's great Lucy." Praised Diane as she smiled at her.

"Yeah great." Said Lucy with a fake smile as on the inside she was panicking. ' _No! I don't want more knights coming after me!'_

Off to the side Elizabeth sat on the ground as her bandages were still on. She looked at everyone before her as she made up her mind.

"Lucy." Started Elizabeth gaining everyone's attention. "I want you to teach me how to use a whip!"

Hearing this wasn't what anyone expected.

"Why?" Asked Lucy as she voiced everyone's question.

"Because I want to be helpful. I'm tired of being the one on the side doing nothing, while the rest of you fight for your lives." Elizabeth told them as Lucy understood where she was coming from.

"OK, we'll start when you healed." Said Lucy as Meliodas smiled at her.

But Diane voiced a question. "But aren't you learning how to sword fight from the captain."

"Yes, but who says I can't do both?" Asked Lucy as even though she felt like she would be spread thin, but she could relate to Elizabeth.

"That's fine, we can find time for her to do both." Meliodas told them as he took a drink of his beer.

Then whatever reason Lucy felt her belt was lighter. She then looked down and saw her whip and keys were gone.

"This is a nice whip." Ban said as he held Lucy's stuff in his hands.

"Hey give those back!" Yelled Lucy as got up to get them.

"No." Ban said in a singing tone. "They're mine now."

And with that Lucy chased Ban around as he had a big grin on his face. Diane and Meliodas watched this as they smiled and chuckled. Then out of no where a hand grabbed Lucy's stuff. Turning to who it was Loke was standing there.

"You know if Aquarius found out about this, she'll be pissed." Said Loki as he tossed Lucy her stuff back.

"Loke good to see you." Said Meliodas with a grin as he held up his cup. "Come join us."

"Maybe next time." Said Loke as he turned to Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lucy hoping everything was ok.

"Nothing. Other then my broken heart." Said Loke dramatically. "Why did you use a star dress with Taurus first and not with me?!"

Hearing that Lucy sweat dropped as she should have seen that coming.

"What's a star dress?" Asked Elizabeth in confusion.

Hearing that Lucy turned to her. "Its where I use the power of one of my spirts and add it to my own."

Now that got everyone's attention. "Can we see?" Asked Diane even more curious then before.

"Sure, **Loki star dress**." Said Lucy as she then glowed, when the light faded, she was know wearing an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that had a slit up the left leg. She also had a gold sash tied around her waist and a black frilled choker around her neck. On each arm she had detached sleeves sitting on her upper arms that fell to her forearm, were they flared outwards. On her feet she wore black high heels and her hair was tied in a bun with and decorated with a flower. And finally, on her right breast was Leo's zodiac sign.

"Well what do you think?" Asked Lucy with a grin.

The others looked at her as Hawk walked over to them carrying a barrel on beer on his back. He then saw Lucy's dress and looked confused.

"Lucy why are you dressed up for a party?" Hawked asked her as he tilted his head.

"I'm not going to a party." Said Lucy as Meliodas got up and walked around her.

"It doesn't look like it would protect you very well in a fight." He told her as he gave it a critical eye.

"You should wear more protection in battle." Said Diane as she grabbed the barrel from Hawk's back and drank from it.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Yelled Lucy as Diane was pretty much wearing a swimsuit into battle.

"We can change it if you want." Said Loke causing the others to look at him.

"You can?" Asked Lucy as this was all new to here.

"Yeah, you see the dress takes the form the spirt feels best represents the user, while showing off the traits of the spirt. All I have to do is change the image." Explained Loki as Lucy then glowed again.

When the light fade, she was now wearing a full armour suit with a battle skirt minus a helmet. Her chest, thighs and upper arms were black in color while everything else was gold. Her shoulder and knees had spikes pointing out of them and the Leo zodiac sign was location on the front of the skirt. And finally her hair was let down.

Seeing the suit Lucy checked herself out as the other looked at the amour with mixed reactions.

"Hey captain doesn't her amour remind you of the ones we used to wear?" Asked Ban as it took him back.

"Yeah it does." Agreed Meliodas as it took him back too.

"I never did like that amour. It always felt too small in some places." Said Diane as everyone gave her the 'I wonder why' look.

"Personally, I liked the dress better." Said Elizabeth as the amour made Lucy almost look like a Holy Knight.

"I know right!" Agreed Loke as he preferred the dress too.

"What are you doing Lucy? Putting on a fashion show?" Asked a confused Hawk as he came late to the discussion.

Lucy then saw a nearby boulder and walked over to it. Everyone saw this and wondered what she was doing.

" **Regulus Impact!** " Said Lucy as she punched the boulder as it broke from the blow as pebbles went flying everywhere.

Seeing this Lucy grinned as she looked at her fist as some smoke was coming off this.

"Nice punch." Praised Meliodas as he then added. "Though I was expecting you to say, 'Lucy punch'." He added with a laugh as the others giggled at that.

Lucy then turned to Loke with a bright red face. "Loke can you tell the others I want something more like this, when I use my star dress?" She asked him.

"Sure thing, Lucy." Said Loke as he started to glow as he added something. "But you should really keep the dress." And with that he was gone.

The rest of the night went on the same as Lucy clothes went back to normal. Everyone had a great time as a meteor shower happened above them, but this one was unique. The meteors were falling in a crisscross fashion lighting up the whole sky.

The next day Lucy and Meliodas were training with some training swords Ban 'found'. Truthfully neither one asked were he got them as Lucy wasn't sure if she wanted to know as Meliodas just grinned.

Currently Lucy was on the defence as Meliodas kept swinging his sword at her with one hand.

"Come on Lucy, you can't defend for ever." Said Meliodas as he swung down hard knocking Lucy down.

"Ow." Said Lucy as she tried to get up only to see Meliodas's sword in her face.

Seeing that she lost Meliodas pulled his sword back as he offered his hand to her. Lucy took it as she got up.

"You got to go on the offence more." Said Meliodas as he got into position again.

Seeing this Lucy did to as she then charged to Meliodas as swung her sword at him.

"You're too wild with your swings." Berated Meliodas as he dodged each one. Lucy then tried to control her attacks.

"Now your telegraphing your attacks." Meliodas told her as he then knocked her sword out of her hands easily.

"Ok that enough for now." He told her as Lucy had a far-off look in her eyes. "Ok what's wrong?"

Lucy looked at Meliodas as she weighted her options before she answered. "Who are you Meliodas? Really?"

Hearing that Meliodas tipped his head to the side. "A former Holy Knight and a bar owner." He told her as Lucy frowned.

"You know what I mean." Said Lucy as she then gave her reasons. "You never once doubted my story about being from another world or the demon clan. You have this inhuman strength and skill. And finally, it like you've know Elizabeth your whole life, even though you two have just meet a while back. Just to name a few reasons."

Hearing this Meliodas frowned as he tilted his head down as his bangs cover his eyes. "Be careful what you ask next." He said in a low menacing tone.

Hearing this made Lucy take a step back in fear. "What do you mean, by that?" Lucy asked him with a hint of fear in her voice.

"When you learn the truth about someone, it can change how you view them altogether." Meliodas warned her as this only proved that Lucy was right.

Lucy told a deep breath before speaking. "I want to know. And if you don't, I'm heading home."

Hearing that made Meliodas look at her in surprise. "What do you mean you'll head home?" He asked her confused.

"I won't continue a job where I'm so in the dark. So if you want me to stay, please tell me the truth." Said Lucy as she gave him pleading eyes.

Meliodas looked at Lucy as Lucy wondered what he was thinking. "I understand where you are coming from Lucy I really do. But sometimes the truth is a dangerous thing." Meliodas told her as Lucy gave him a deadpan look.

"And going up against an entire kingdom, looking for your teammates, and trying to stop the demon clan from reviving isn't?" Asked Lucy as Meliodas thought about it.

"You do have a point there." He admitted. "But do you really want to know this?"

Lucy stood there as she thought about it. "Yes." She told him as Meliodas sighed and looked around. Once he was sure they were alone he sat down on a boulder as Lucy joined him.

"What I'm about to tell you, you must never repeat to anyone and I mean no one." Warned Meliodas as Lucy nodded.

"You have my word." Lucy told him as she added. "And when a celestial spirt mage gives their word, we keep it."

"Ok then. You see I'm not human, I'm a demon." Meliodas told her as Lucy gasped.

"You can't be a demon!" Said Lucy as he looked so human.

"And why can't I?" Asked Meliodas curious.

"I've seen demons before." Said Lucy as she thought of Lullaby and Deliora. "You look nothing like them."

"But they were demons from your world, not this one." Countered Meliodas as he was right.

"Then if you really are a demon, why aren't you sealed too?" Asked Lucy as Meliodas sighed.

"Because I betrayed them." He told Lucy as he had a far-off look to his eyes as he thought about what happened all those centuries ago.

"What happened?" Asked Lucy as she knew she was pushing it but couldn't help herself.

"I fell in love." Meliodas told her as Lucy was really curious now. Meliodas saw the look on her face and explained.

"You see she was from the goddess clan, and our two clans never saw eye to eye. I left the demon clan and join her. That when the war broke out between every clan. There are some who say it was my fault for the war, saying it shifted the balance of power too much. Maybe they were right, but who knows? Things were already at the point of war, not everyone knew that."

Hearing that Lucy nodded as she realized something. "Wait how could you tip the scales that badly?"

Hearing that Meliodas sighed. "Because I was a prince of the demon clan." He told her as Lucy gasped.

"Your royalty?!" She said in shock as she never thought she would see a prince run a bar before.

' _Though that might explain his cooking skills._ ' Thought Lucy with a light chuckle.

She then realized something. "Then what about the person you fell in love with?" She asked him.

Meliodas sat there as he thought about what to say. "We were punished." He told her as he figured he'd tell her everything she wanted to know.

"How were you punished?" Lucy asked him even more curious.

"We both got separate curses." Said Meliodas as Lucy could see the pain on his face. "Mine is whenever I die I resurrect, but I lose some of my emotions each time, until I'm an emotionless killing monster. And for her each time she dies she resurrects as a baby with no memories of her pass life, but if she does remember any of them she'll then die within three days."

Lucy was shocked to hear such curses both seemed so cruel and unfounded. To have your love within your grasp only to loss them within a few days. Lucy had never heard anything like it before. Then Lucy's eye went wide as she put the pieces together.

"Elizabeth was your lover?" She asked as it was more a statement then a question.

Meliodas just sighed. "Yeah." Was all he said as Lucy felt terrible for him.

To have your love so close only for them to not remember anything and if you say anything, they would end up dead in a few days. She wasn't even going to ask how many times it had happened before, so she changed to topics.

"What about that handle you carry around then? It seems really important to you?" Asked Lucy as it was something she wondered about.

Meliodas thought about it before answering her. "It apart of the seal used to contain the demon clan."

Hearing that Lucy gasped. "What!" She cried out trying to understand what she just heard. "How does it work and why do you carry it around with you like that." She asked him in shock and worry.

"Well to answer your questions in order. It's part of a larger seal. In order to break it you need different parts. And to your second question I carry it around so I know where it is at all times." Meliodas told her as Lucy got an idea.

"What of we sent it to the celestial spirt realm. If it's there no one can get it, but me." Lucy suggested as Meliodas shook his head no.

"We can't." He told her as he explained. "Since it's part of such a powerful seal, if we try to take it from this word, it will either break the seal or not leave at all."

"I see." Said Lucy as she wondered why the simple solutions never worked. That when she wondered something else.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Lucy asked as she was surprised Meliodas spilled the beans to her.

"So, you can stay and help." Meliodas said as Lucy was confused.

"I've barely done anything. I sometimes feel more like a hindrance then helpful." Lucy honestly told Meliodas.

"That may be true." Said Meliodas with a straight face.

"Gee thanks for agreeing with me." Said Lucy with a deadpan face.

"But you know your weakness and are growing to over come them." Meliodas told her with a smile. "And before you know it, you'll be fighting side by side with us."

Hearing that touched Lucy as no one ever said that to her before. And with that new drive she gets up and gets into a fighting stance.

"Then let's continue." She told him as Meliodas nodded as he got his sword ready as the two trained more.

As they trained Lucy couldn't help but wonder some things though. Could Meliodas and Elizabeth's curses be lifted. What the demons of this world looked like. And lastly how this job would change her.

 **Well Meliodas has told Lucy the truth about who he really is. Now I'm sure some people are wondering why. The reason being is Lucy smart she was picking up the clues he was unintentionally leaving and realized he was hiding something. And let's be honest when you look back after finding out the truth it makes sense how things worked out. Meliodas knew Lucy wouldn't let it die and that he could trust her, so he told her the truth. Now Lucy going to keep her mouth shut and cover for him when needed.**

 **I also thought it would help if Elizabeth learned how to use a weapon and I figured Lucy could teach her how to use a whip. I did this because I can see Elizabeth using a whip and to deepen their friendship.**

 **And final for the star dresses, I don't know how Lucy got those outfits, so I made up the reason why. If someone knows the real reason, please let me know.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. The Grizzly sin of Sloth, King

"Talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Spells"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins**

 _000000000000_

 **Chapter 9:**

 **The Grizzly sin of Sloth, King**

 **00000000**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins location**

Lucy watched as Elizabeth swung her whip around as she hit another target, she had set up for her. They have only been training for two days and already Elizabeth has some amazing skills.

Seeing this Lucy could only come up with two reasons for this. The first was she had the natural talent for it. The other was one of her past lives used a whip and the skills she had were leaking through.

' _I hope it isn't the second._ ' Thought Lucy with worry. After what Meliodas told her, she was worried this might make her curse activate.

"Wow." Said Diane as she walked beside Mama Hawk. "You're really good at this Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Diane." Said Elizbeth as she curled up her whip.

Elizabeth then looked at the whip. You see Lucy gave Elizabeth her old whip, knowing this Elizabeth promised to do her very best.

"But how are you so good in such a short amount time?" Diane asked her as she put her finger to her chin as she thought about it.

Hearing that Elizabeth also wondered how. Seeing this Lucy spoke up.

"It could be natural talent." She told the two as both women looked at her. "After all some people are better at things then others the first time. So this could be natural talent here."

The two thought about it as Diane spoke. "That is true." As she agreed as with Lucy.

But then all the sudden Mama Hawk stopped and growled.

"What's going on?" Asked a confused Lucy as the guys came out.

"Did something happen?" Asked Meliodas causally as he and the guys came out of the Boar hat and walked up to the girls.

"We don't know. Mama Hawk just suddenly stopped and growled." Answered Elizabeth confused.

Mama Hawk made some noises making Hawk gasp.

"She says there something out there staking us!" Hawk cried out putting everyone on edge.

"Is it a Holy knight?" Asked Diane as she looked around, but all she saw were trees.

Then out of nowhere a black dog the size of a man appeared before them growling at them. Seeing the dog Meliodas stood in front of Elizabeth who looked worried, Diane and Lucy got into their fighting stances while Ban looked bored.

"This is bad." Said Hawk as he was shaking and sweating. "That's a black hound!"

"A black hound?" Repeated Lucy confused. How bad could this hound be?

"Yeah, once it targets you, it won't turn back. It'll hunt you down until either he's finished with you or you're dead! It's a vicious monster!" Explained Hawk as Lucy was now worried herself.

Then for no reason Ban jumped off of Mama Hawk as he landed in front of the hound like it was no problem at all.

"Sheeeeeesh. You're in the way of our fun adventure." Ban told the hound as it growled at him.

"Should I kill you?" Ban asked it as that seemed to be some sort of switch for the hound as it actually grew until it was nearly the size of Mama Hawk shocking everyone but Ban.

"What's up with this thing? It suddenly got bigger." Asked Ban as he looked at the hound with mild interest now.

"So, the rumors are true!" Said Hawk as he explained. "Black hounds can change their size depending on how threatened they feel!"

Hearing that Lucy thought about which spirt to use and what dress to activate as Elizabeth got her whip ready.

"How boring." Said Ban in a singing tone. "I'll kill you after all."

"Hold on a sec, Ban!" Said Meliodas as he jumped down and joined Ban.

"As always you're kind to boring things. Leave this to me." Meliodas told him as he walked past Ban.

"Come on, captain. That thing attacked us first." Said Ban as he wanted a wack at it.

"We're the ones who entered it's territory." Countered Meliodas as he stood in front of the hound.

"Captain be careful." Said Diane and she stood ready to help if she needed to.

Meliodas then grabbed the hilt of his blade. But as soon as he did that it seemed to have some sort of affect on the hound. The hound looked up like it saw something before it then growled and ran off.

Seeing this Lucy and Elizabeth gave each other a 'why did it leave' look, while Meliodas, Ban, and Diane watched as it ran off.

The only vocal one was Hawk was started to laugh. "Never turn back, my ass. It's just a senseless coward!" Said Hawk as he was sweating.

"…It looked like it was scared for a second." Said Elizabeth as she wondered why it was sacred.

"If I had to face those two, I'd be scared too." Said Lucy as she hated to fight both Meliodas and Ban after seeing what an arm wrestle between the two could do.

"Well then, lets take off again." Said Meliodas with a cheerful grin.

"Have you decided where to take off to yet?" Asked Ban as the two got back onto Mama Hawk.

"Yeah." Said Meliodas as Mama Hawk took off. "The destination is the capital of the dead. We'll look for King there."

Hearing that Ban gave Meliodas a deadpan look. "Are you kidding me captain? Didn't you hear that fat ass is dead. Actually… I was the one who was supposed to kill him."

Hearing that Lucy and Elizabeth gasped. "What do you mean by that?!" Asked a shocked Elizabeth as she couldn't understand why.

"It's a story for another time." Dismissed Ban as he walked away.

"Meliodas." Said Lucy in a serious tone. "How well do you trust Ban?" She asked him as she was unsure of him right now.

"With my life." He told her with a serious face.

Seeing this both Lucy and Elizabeth felt a little better, but they kept their eyes on Ban.

 **00000000**

 **Village near The Capital of the dead**

The best way to best describe the village closest to the capital of the dead would be ironically dead. There were many run down buildings as some were nothing more then rubble. There is no sign that anybody had lived there in years.

But in a lone building there was a young man with short brown hair with a high forehead, thin eyebrows and brownish-orange eyes. He wore a long orange and aqua sweatshirt that has a hood attached with navy blue sleeves and it had large bottoms going up the middle. He had on quarter length-navy blue pants and short boots with large bottoms on them matching his hoodie. In his arms he has a green leopard print pillow.

But on his left ankle was a tattoo of a bear. And what truly stood out about this person was he was floating in the air with no problems.

This was King the grizzly sin of Sloth. And he wasn't alone as Gilthunder was with him.

"Today I've brought you some interesting information." Started Gilthunder. "Fort Solagales was destroyed, Baste dungeon and the Weird fangs were annihilated and Ban joined Meliodas and Diana.

King just listen to all this before speaking. "Really. I don't know why they've decided to make a move now. But if he stayed quite, he wouldn't have become my target."

"I think I know why." Said Gilthunder as King looked at him curiously. "They have this girl with them, I think Lucy is her name. She is spotting nonsense that the demon clan is coming back. That maybe why they're acting up."

"The demon Clan." Said King lightly as he knew about them and couldn't help but wonder if it was true or not.

"Don't you dare betray my trust King." Warned Gilthunder as King gave him a blank look.

"Trust?" Said King like it was something that didn't involve him. "Sorry, but can you keep stuff like that between you humans? I have my own way of doing things. It's more convenient that way for you too isn't it?"

Hearing that Gilthunder stared at him before closing his eyes. "Yeah." Was all he said.

Gilthunder then heard the door open as he turned to it as he saw the Black hound that appeared before Meliodas and the others earlier. But then the hounds colour change as it was now green with black spots.

"Welcome back!" Said King as he flew over to the hound. "How was it? Did you find him?"

The hound then barked a few times.

Hearing that King smiled. "Oh, I see. That's why you came back."

Later Meliodas's group arrived at the village near the Capital of the dead.

"We're here!" Announced Meliodas as he, Diane, Lucy and Hawk looked the village before them.

"Now that we're here, can I ask you something?" Asked Hawk as he looked around him.

"Go right ahead." Said Meliodas.

"How on earth is this desolate little village be the capital of the dead?!" Asked Hawk as he was confused and was Lucy.

"Word has it this village is the closest to the capital of the dead." Meliodas Explained as Lucy thought about it.

"I see." Said Lucy as she understood what that meant. "Then there should be a gate or something nearby."

"You got it." Said Meliodas as he added. "But first we need to open the tavern."

Hearing that Lucy gave him a blank look. Seeing this Meliodas spoke up.

"What's wrong?" He asked her confused.

"Take a look around." Said Lucy as she gestured to the town. "No body lives here."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Hawk as he was wondering why Lucy said that.

"Because if you saw a giant green pig and a giant girl coming to your town, shouldn't at least one person come to look at us." Explained Lucy as there was no signs of anyone in the area.

"She has a point there captain." Said Diane as she was used to people gawking at her.

It was then that Elizabeth came out of the Boar Hat.

"Has anyone seen Ban?" She asked everyone as Meliodas got a deadpan look on his face.

"He ran away on us." He told the others.

"Does that happen often?" Asked Lucy curious.

"It happens a lot." Answered Diane as this was nothing new for them.

Meanwhile Ban was taking a nice stroll through the town as he had yet to see anyone.

"Man, this place is really run down. Is there even anyone living here?" Ban asked himself out loud as he continued to walk.

That when Ban heard something near an old building. Turning he saw a young girl, as she stood leaning against a wall. Looking at her she could be that old as she had shoulder length dark blond hair. She wore a black shirt with overalls on top.

As Ban looked at her he thought at first it was someone else. "El…" He started but stopped when he realized it wasn't who he knew.

But his voice gained the attention of the girl as she looked over at him.

Ban saw this but didn't really care. "Never mind. Like it could possibly be her." Ban said to himself as the girl then suddenly fell over.

Seeing this Ban calmly walked over to her as he the raised her up a bit with his right arm.

"Hey. Hey, little girl." Said Ban as he gently patted her cheek. Soon the girl opened her eyes.

"You awake now?" Asked Ban as he heard someone approached them.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get your hands-off Ellen!" Said a young voice.

Looking over Ban saw a young boy around the same age as Ellen. He had the same color hair as Ellen, expect it was short and curly. He wore a plain t-shirt with overall on top. And in his hand, he held a hay fork.

"You plan on taking my little sister too!?" Accused the boy as Ban wasn't worried,

"Excuse me? I saw her faint that's all." Said Ban as he explained things to the boy.

But the boy didn't seem to listen or care. "Why are you here?! What did we ever do to you?!" Yelled the boy as he got into a fighting stance.

"Look, kid. If you're here big bother… you ought to be making sure she's properly fed, don't you think?" Said Ban as he wasn't worried at all about the boy and was more concerned for the girl in his arm.

"Shut up! This is all… All your fault!" Yelled the kid as Ban gave him a dry look.

"Look kid, I'm asking if you're feeding this girl? If you're going to ignore my questions… then I will take her away." Ban told him with a serious look on his face.

Hearing that the boy could say anything as he then charged at Ban. Ban just stood there as the boy shoved his hay fork into Ban. The boy looked on in shock as his sister jumped up at him.

"Brother! He was only taking care of me!" Ellen told him as her bother didn't understand.

"I… I just… What do I do?!" Said the boy in panic as ban took the fork out of him.

Seeing this Ellen turned to Ban. "I'm so sorry! You see some days, ago Holy Knights came to our village and took everyone away. Me and my brother were hiding under the floor. But we've run out of food and…" She trailed off as Ban got the picture.

"I'm really sorry." Said Ellen's brother as he cried. "I can't believe I did that… to somebody who was helping my sister! How can I atone for my sins?"

"Atone for your sins? What're you talking about, kid?" Asked Ban as didn't understand what the kid was going on about.

"But I stabbed…" started the boy when he realized something. "The wounds are gone?!"

And it was true the hay fork was removed, but there was no sign of any wounds or injuries on Ban at all.

"Let me tell you something." Said Ban gaining both kids attention. "True sins, can't be atoned for."

Both kids said nothing as Ban's word startled them. Then out of nowhere there was a strong gust of wind.

"You'd know that better than anyone." Said King a he suddenly appeared before Ban.

Seeing King the two kids backed away in fear as Ban suddenly coughed up blood.

"Hey there, Ban." Said King like nothing was wrong as King laid on a Unique spear that went though Ban. The spear was a board spear with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head.

"Come now. This should be a touching reunion, years overdue. Don't you have anything to say to me?" Asked King as if his spear wasn't even there.

"Who are you?" Was all Ban could ask as he'd never seen this guy before.

"Ban!" Yelled Lucy as suddenly appeared as she saw the state he was in. When Ban disappeared Lucy decided to go looking for him and now she was glad she did.

Lucy then pulled out one of her keys. " **Open the gate of the Lion, Loke!** " Cried Lucy as Loke appeared before her.

"Your knight is here Lucy." Said Loke as he then gasped at the sight before him. "What the?!"

"I know Loke. Our target is the boy on the spear." Said Lucy as King frowned at that.

"Hey, I'm older than everyone here." King cried out as Lucy and Loke didn't care.

" **Loke star dress!** " Lucy cried out as her dress appeared on her.

Seeing this King was actually surprised as he never seen this before.

Lucy and Loke charged at King as their fists light up with magic as they went for a punch. Seeing this King flew up as both of them missed.

"Stay out of this! This is between him and me. It doesn't concern you!" King warned them as his spear then pulled out of Ban and flew up beside him.

"Your wrong." Said Lucy as she and Loke got into a fighting stance.

"I bet you know nothing about Ban, do you?" Asked King as he glared at Ban who was looking up at him confused.

"You're right I don't." Admitted Lucy as King grinned. "But Meliodas and Diane trust him and I trust them."

Hearing that King head fell down. "I was the same way. I knew nothing about Ban and I still trusted him. And then I found out what he did, how he took everything important away from me!"

Hearing that Lucy looked at Ban. "What did you do?" She asked him.

"I've never seen him before." Ban told her with a shrug.

Hearing that King glared at Ban. "You do know me you monster!" He yelled as he tossed his arm down and his spear followed his movements.

As the spear got close to Ban, Loke punched it away. King then saw Lucy had jumped up towards him. Seeing this he flew out of the way only for Loke to hit him. King gasped as he flew down and hit the ground. He looked up and saw Lucy flying down as her foot glowed with magic.

" **Regulus kick!** " Cried Lucy as she kicked King in the stomach as he coughed up some blood.

Lucy then jumped away and Loke joined her. King slowly got up as he glared at the two.

"I guess I underestimated you two." Said King as his spear flew next to him. "I guess the rumors are true you are the newest member of the sins."

"Not yet she is." Said Meliodas as he and Diane calmly walked over to them.

"How are you King?" Asked Meliodas as Ban, Lucy and Loke gave him shocked looks.

"Wait he's King?!" All three of them said at the same time.

"Then why did he try to kill Ban, then?" Asked Lucy as she was having a hard time understanding this.

"A better question is how the hell is that King?!" Asked Ban. "King is a fat, old man, not some skinny kid!"

Diane wasn't listening to them as she walked over to King. "How are you King?" She asked him as King looked away and blushed.

"I'm leaving but know this Ban. We're not done here." Promised King as he flew off leaving everyone confused.

"Jeez Ban what you do this time?" Asked Meliodas as he looked at Ban.

"How should I know?! And how the hell is that King?!" Asked Ban again as Lucy deactivated her dress.

She looked at where King flew off and wondered if he really was their enemy now and what happened between him and King. She then looked at Ban and gasped.

"Wait! What happened to your wound?!" Screamed Lucy in shock.

Ban looked at where his wound was and saw nothing. "Nothing it's healed up." He told her like it was nothing.

Before Lucy could say anything Meliodas spoke up. "That's right you didn't know Ban can heal any injury he gets." He explained as Lucy gasped at hearing that.

But what they didn't know was King was nearby as he glared at Ban as he promised himself, he would avenge his sister.

 **We now have King joining us, but he's out for Ban's blood. For those who know why, please keep it quite for those who don't know.**

 **And I hope you all enjoyed that little fight between Lucy and King? I felt this chapter was getting a little boring so I figured a little fight would spice things up a bit. And I felt like showing of some of Lucy's growth with the star dress.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
